ANIVERSARIO
by KaryKC
Summary: Sasuke y Sakura están juntos de nuevo después del viaje del Uchiha en busca de información de los Otsutsuki, después de varios eventos, la familia Uchiha puede pasar más tiempo en familia, suena maravilloso, sin embargo, ya que no están acostumbrados a estar como una pareja casada común ¿que pasará cuando uno de ellos se olvide de la fecha tan importante cuando contrajeron nupcias?
1. PARTE 1

**¡Los personajes mencionados provenientes de Naruto y Boruto son propiedad de su creador Masashi Kishimoto!**

**Sin embargo, este OS si lo es, si vas a compartirlo, inclúyeme en los creditos :))...**

Una leve brisa fresca acarició la piel clara de una joven de cabello rosado, quien se encontraba en una posición de cansancio, con su barbilla siendo recargada en su mano izquierda, se encontraba sentada en una mesa pequeña y modesta, un mantel blanco estaba debajo de un par de platos cubiertos por una tapa cristalina, dentro de estos mismos se encontraba, ya la fría cena, dos copas y una botella de vino se encontraban al lado de dichos cubiertos, una de las copas estaba a mediados de la bebida alcohólica; alumbrando tenuemente, tres velas de las cuales dos ya estaban extinguidas y la última intentando aún permanecer encendida. Sakura sutilmente se despojó de los altos e inacostumbrados tacones que tenía y suspiró levemente

_**FLASHBACK**_

—_¿Estás seguro, Naruto? —pregunto la oji jade_

—_Claro, mande un halcón con Sasuke y confirmó que iría—_

—_Pero aún así, se supone que era para ti y Hinata ¿no es así? —_

—_Está bien, habíamos olvidado que saldríamos con el papá de Hinata esa semana, quiere pasar tiempo con Himawari y Boruto. Además, es tu aniversario con el teme, podrían salir en familia con Sarada. Se que ese pueblito es un lugar especial para ti y Sasuke, especialmente con tan maravillosa vista al lago —_

—_¿Quien te comento sobre eso?—pregunto sonrojada la kunoichi, el rubio solo brindo una risa nerviosa a modo de respuesta—Esa Ino cerda...—_

—_Vamos, necesitas un descanso, igualmente el teme. Es una orden del Hokage, esperare un reporte escrito esperando lo bien que se lo pasaron y cuanto se lo agradecen a su mejor amigo—_

—_Muy bien Naruto, aceptaré tu oferta, realmente te lo agradezco—sonrió sinceramente la Uchiha recibiendo de la misma manera una respuesta por parte del rubio seguido de varias risas_

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

—Bueno... creo que no pudo venir...—Sakura le dio un vistazo a su reloj de mano y finalmente, resignada, sopló para apagar la vela que quedaba restante, dejando que la luz de la luna fuera la que reflejara los débiles lagrimas que surcaron sus ojos esmeralda

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

La pelirrosa regresó a Konoha cerca del mediodía, debido que no tenía nada más que hacer en el pueblo, decidió levantarse antes del amanecer y emprender camino. Cuando llego a casa, saludo como siempre, avisando que había llegado, más un silencio fue la respuesta. Se quitó sus sandalias y dejó su pequeña maleta al lado del recibidor, se dirigió al refrigerador a guardar parte de la cena anterior, ya que su porción la había ingerido ya muy tarde. De paso vio la foto donde se encontraban ella, su hija y su esposo, se quedó contemplándola varios momentos y volvió a colocarla en su sitio.

—Umm que silencioso está todo, sin Sarada la casa está muy sola...—suspiro, se acercó a la cocina y preparo algo simple para comer, se sentó relajada a disfrutar sus alimentos mientras revisaba varios documentos referentes al hospital infantil, termino con rapidez y limpio rápidamente los trastes.

A los pocos minutos, ya estaba comenzando a arreglar su casa, comenzó sacudiendo, después se encargó de limpiar la cocina y los baños, con la aspiradora se encargó de limpiar el piso. Su siguiente tarea sería desempacar lo que tenía en su maleta y salir a terminar un pendiente. Se acercó de nuevo hacia la maleta con la que había llegado, y la llevo hacia su habitación y comenzó a vaciarla, lentamente sacaba las cosas y acomodaba a la vez, se detuvo cuando llego a cierta bolsa, con cuidado la levanto y saco de su interior el vestido carmín que había usado la noche anterior. Sakura volvió a suspirar y una sonrisa de resignación apareció en su rostro, se dirigió hacia su armario y lo colgó en un gancho, lo cubrió con un plástico transparente y finalmente guardo la ya vacía maleta dentro de lo más profundo del gabinete. Regreso al _genkan_ donde recogió los oscuros tacones que había comprado, les dio varias miradas y se dirigió al bote de basura y sin dudar los tiró.

—De todas maneras, no me servirían en el trabajo —se animó a sí misma y se sentó en el sofá de la sala, se quedó viendo la televisión, vio unas cuantas películas y solo se levantaba para ir al baño o por un aperitivo, no se dio cuenta que ya era tarde, apago el aparato y se dirigió al _ofuro_ a tomar un largo baño.

Cuando la joven salió, se preparó con su atuendo para dormir, se cepillo los dientes, apagó las luces de la casa y se aseguró de cerrar la puerta, cogió un libro de herbolaria y se dirigió a su habitación, se acomodó en su cama, dejo la lampara de mesa encendida y se dispuso a leer. El silencio en la habitación era denso, solo se escuchaba el paso del viento entre los árboles, el 'tic tac' del reloj que provenía de la habitación de su hija

—Nunca había notado... lo increíblemente grande que es la cama matrimonial —con su mano izquierda acarició el vacío que debería ser ocupado por el pelinegro. Justo en ese momento, el sonido de la manija se hizo presente, seguido del sonido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose tras de sí. Sakura salió de la cama, se colocó una bata delgada y se cubrió rápidamente, caminando lentamente se dirigió a la sala. —¿Eres tú Sarada? Creí que tu misión terminaría hasta el miércoles —sin recibir respuesta, la oji jade se puso en alerta, decidida, junto chakra en sus manos en caso de tener que atacar, lentamente se acercó al recibidor y se llevó una sorpresa al ver al Uchiha quitándose sus sandalias ninja —¡Q-querido! —

—Estoy en casa —saludó

—Oh, bienvenido —respondió sonriendo. Sasuke le dio una mirada rápida de arriba a abajo y después al entorno oscuro del lugar

—Perdona, ¿estabas dormida? —camino hacia ella lentamente

—¿Eh? No, no, estaba leyendo algo. —Explicó ayudándolo a quitarse su capa y doblándola entre sus brazos —¿Estas bien? ¿Quieres que te prepare algo de cenar? —pregunto mientras el Uchiha avanzaba hacia la sala de estar y encendía las luces

—Por favor... iré a tomar un baño —se dirigió a su habitación y del armario sacó una toalla, de paso observo el vestido que anteriormente Sakura había colgado, extrañado no le tomo importancia y se dirigió al cuarto de baño

Mientras tanto la pelirrosa, extrañada porque no le mencionara nada del día anterior colgó la capa de Sasuke en un perchero, rápidamente fue hacia a su habitación, desde el gabinete de Sasuke sacó dos pares de prendas cómodas para él y su ropa interior, ya que estaba segura de que no los había introducido con él; se dirigió hacia el baño y detrás de la puerta se escuchó como su marido se sumergía en la tina

—Sasuke-kun, te dejaré tu ropa aquí encima de la lavadora —llamó la ojijade, recibiendo el clásico "Aa" de Sasuke, dejo las respectivas prendas en el lugar mencionado y regresó a la cocina.

Puso agua a hervir para prepararle té, rápidamente le preparo una sopa de miso y varias verduras encurtidas, cuando abrió el refrigerador buscando algo para prepararle, vio la bolsa con la cena anterior, lo sacó y lo comenzó a calentar, lo acomodo en un plato, y comenzó a servir el resto, el sonido de la puerta del baño se escuchó abrir y cerrar rápidamente, ella asumió que había tomado la ropa que le dejo con anterioridad. Comenzó a acomodar en la mesa los platos con la cena y finalmente solo sirvió té verde en su respectivo vaso, en ese instante apareció el Uchiha secando su cabello con una toalla.

—¿Te sentó bien el baño? Vamos, siéntate, debes estar hambriento. Dámela, la tenderé en el balcón—hizo referencia a la toalla, sin dudar se la dio y la joven se dirigió a realizar lo mencionado, Sasuke paso primero al refrigerador a tomar una de las botellas de agua frías, de un solo trago la termino, y torció el bote de plástico, cuando se dirigió al bote de basura, se extrañó de ver los zapatos de la chica, tomo uno entre sus manos y le dio un vistazo rápido, agarro el otro e hizo lo mismo, estaban prácticamente nuevos, no entendía que estaban haciendo ahí, recordó el vestido dentro del armario a plena vista y su semblante cambio un poco, en ese instante las pisadas de Sakura se hicieron presentes, rápidamente tiro la botella y se dirigió al comedor a sentarse—¿Todo en orden? —

—Sí... —se sentó en la silla frente a la cena, y noto que Sakura estaba de pie en la silla expectante a lo que él hiciese —¿Ya cenaste?... —

—S-Sí... no te preocupes, adelante—Sasuke noto el cambio en el tono de voz de su esposa, pero no comento nada al respecto. Dio un vistazo a la cena, quizá eso era lo que tenía nerviosa a la chica, era lo de siempre, la sopa de miso con tomate que le gustaba, las verduras, el arroz, lo único diferente era el plato principal, puré de papa, junto con un bistec cubierto por una extraña salsa. Pensó que era una nueva receta que la chica había encontrado y puso en práctica. Con el cuchillo y tenedor partió la carne, la remojo en la salsa, y le dio el primer bocado. Había algo familiar en ese sabor, especialmente la salsa, era dulce pero salada a la vez, había probado eso anteriormente. Sasuke volvió su mirada a la ojijade quien seguía expectante

—Esta delicioso... —comentó, ella sonrió ligeramente, al parecer no satisfecha con lo que le dijo

Sakura suspiro para sus adentros, creía que, si le daba a probar el platillo a Sasuke, especialmente la salsa, la cual estaba hecha a base de semillas y bayas que solo crecían en el pueblo donde habían tenido su primera cita, él comentaría sobre el fin de semana que habían quedado. Al parecer se le había olvidado, era normal, comenzaban de nuevo a pasar más tiempo juntos, después de años de no celebrar su aniversario, era normal que a Sasuke se le pasara. No dio vuelta más en el asunto y simplemente se calmó. Se dirigió a la cocina a recoger y lavar lo que utilizo

—¿Sarada esta fuera? —

—Sí, salieron junto el equipo 8 y 10 de apoyo en busca de unos ladrones en un pueblo cercano a la Aldea de la Lluvia el jueves —

—¿Estás sola desde entonces?... —

—Sí... tuve mucho trabajo estos dos últimos días, casi me la pase en el hospital todo el fin de semana —Sakura dudo por un momento y finalmente mintió para no incomodar al Uchiha

—Ya veo... por cierto, cuando fui a la recamara, en el armario había un vestido nuevo... —Sasuke se aclaró la garganta levemente para modular su tono de voz

—Oh, bueno, tuvimos una pequeña fiesta en el hospital ayer por la noche... —se excusó rápidamente la chica—Mañana iré a regresarlo—

—Y... ¿qué hay de los zapatos que están en el bote de basura? —

—T-tenían un problema, uno es de una talla diferente... me dio pena regresarlos—

—Entiendo...—Sasuke siguió comiendo y cuando terminó ayudó a Sakura a limpiar lo que había ensuciado, claro que ella se negó rotundamente pero finalmente cedió dándole la tarea de guardar los utensilios.

Sasuke regreso a cepillarse los dientes y Sakura a su habitación, el Uchiha ingresó en el oscuro cuarto cuando terminó, la joven se encontraba acostada de perfil y cubierta por la cobija, él asumió que ya estaba dormida, con cuidado se metió entre las sábanas y se recostó boca arriba, le dio una última mirada a su esposa, no era la bienvenida que se esperaba pero tampoco la actitud de ella hacía el, sabía que ella mentía, la conocía desde siempre, recordó lo que le había preguntado, ¿porque estaba tan nerviosa por la cena? ¿Qué clase de fiesta habían hecho que requería ese tipo de vestimenta y calzado en un hospital de niños? Nada cuadraba con lo que ella decía, por supuesto no iba a incomodarla más, así que optó por relajarse y dormir

**LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

—Aquí tienes —la pelirrosa le sirvió una taza de café al peli negro, quien lo aceptó y comenzó a beber mientras leía el periódico de Konoha —Debo ir a revisar unos cuantos pacientes, pero volveré en la tarde. Pasaré también por el supermercado a comprar para la cena, ¿quieres cenar algo en particular? —

—Lo que sea está bien, anoche dijiste que regresarías ese vestido, ¿Quieres que lo haga por ti? —

—Está bien, Sasuke-kun. Me queda de paso, ¿piensas quedarte en casa hoy? ¿No quieres que salgamos a algún lado? —pregunto esperanzada la Uchiha esperando que recordara lo de su aniversario

—Debo ir a entregar mi reporte a Naruto, y comentarle algunas cosas a los ANBU —

—Comprendo...—murmuró decepcionada—Entonces, me voy —se despidió del pelinegro con el vestido en mano y antes de que Sasuke le deseara buen día cerró la puerta

El pelinegro seguía extrañado por las recientes actitudes de la kunoichi, hablaría con ella más tarde. Recogió lo de la mesa y se preparó para salir al despacho de su amigo.

**TORRE HOKAGE **

Sasuke se dirigía a la oficina, ya que muchos lo consideraban la "sombra del Hokage" no lo cuestionaban si iba directamente a la oficina o tomaba algo de ahí. Al llegar al despacho tocó un par de veces, pero no hubo respuesta, tuvo el atrevimiento de entrar por sí mismo y se extrañó de ver la oficina vacía.

—Oh señor Uchiha, buenas tardes —saludo uno de los encargados en la planta baja

—¿Dónde está el Hokage? —

—El Séptimo tenía una reunión familiar con su suegro, no regresará hasta el miércoles—

—¿Y Shikamaru? —

—El señor Shikamaru se encuentra en la Aldea de la Arena, por el momento está a cargo la señora Tsunade pero acaba de salir para ir a ver unos pacientes —

—Ahora que recuerdo, tú también eres voluntario en el hospital infantil ¿no es así? —

—Así es señor—

—¿Fue Tsunade quien planeó una fiesta ahí? ¿Y cuál fue el motivo? —el rostro del joven reflejo confusión

—¿Fiesta? Disculpe señor Uchiha, pero no estoy enterado de eso—

—Mi esposa mencionó que realizaron un evento en el hospital que administraba, fue este fin de semana—

—¿La señora Uchiha? Ella pidió este fin de semana libre para salir de la aldea, escuche entre las enfermeras que iba a reunirse con alguien—Sasuke se puso más serio de lo normal al escuchar eso—No es de mi incumbencia señor, pero la doctora Sakura es una mujer muy atractiva, si yo estuviera en su posición, y mi marido estuviese viajando continuamente, muchos hombres intentarían conquistarme y tal vez me dejaría coquetear un poco—El Uchiha lo observó seriamente incluso activando el Sharingan, lo que ocasionó que el joven se callara

—Así es, no es de tu incumbencia...—dijo con un tono de voz amenazante—Sakura sería incapaz de traicionar nuestro matrimonio, pero no la excusa del haberme mentido, ¿salió de la aldea? ¿Para reunirse con alguien y arreglada? Algo no anda bien, tendremos que hablar más tarde—

En ese instante apareció un halcón en la ventana—Señor me dieron órdenes de recibir y entregar documentos en caso de ser necesario a la Quinta, ya que usted está aquí, puede leerlo entonces—el Uchiha volviendo en sus cinco sentidos le tomó la palabra y desenrolló el pergamino proveniente del halcón, al abrirlo, inmediatamente reconoció la letra del Mizukage, lo leyó unos minutos y se dirigió al joven—¿Señor?—pregunto extrañado al ver que le extendía el pergamino

—Dígale a la Quinta que iré yo personalmente, saldré de inmediato hacia la Aldea de la Niebla—dicho esto salió de la habitación por la ventana, se dirigió a su casa y rápidamente volvió a cambiarse y preparar unas cuantas cosas para el viaje, de reojo en la sala de estar, cuando ya iba de salida, vio la fotografía familiar, la levantó y observó el rostro de su mujer. Volvió a dejar el retrato donde mismo, de una mesa cercana sacó una pluma y un papel

_"Asunto en Kirigakure. Intentaré volver pronto, estamos en contacto._

—_Sasuke"_

Sin más, se aseguró de cerrar bien, y salió de la casa.

La puerta se abrió de par en par, dejando que los rayos del atardecer se filtrasen, junto a una muy motivada Sakura con bolsas en las manos y una botella de vino.

—¡Regrese cariño! —aviso mientras se quitaba sus sandalias—Sabes, me disculpo por lo de ayer, no quise incomodarte por recordarte lo de este fin de semana, pero traje varias cosas para prepararte lo que gustes y una botella para celebrar—la ojijade se dirigió hacia la sala de estar buscando con la mirada a su marido—¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Seguirá en la reunión de los ANBU? Había olvidado comentarle que Naruto no estaba—murmuró para si misma, divisó la nota que Sasuke dejó en la mesa cercana, dejó la botella en la mesa y con su mano libre leyó la nota, la bolsa de víveres cayó inevitablemente al suelo, junto con el ánimo de la joven, Sasuke se había ido de nuevo.


	2. PARTE 2

**3 MESES DESPUES**

Cierto pelinegro llegó hacia las puertas en la entrada de Konoha, fue recibido por parte de los guardias, contestó unas cuantas preguntas y logró ingresar. La reunión rápida que mencionaba en el pergamino duró bastante tiempo, Sasuke había contribuido en la captura de uno de los grupos ninja más buscados en Kirigakure, sin embargo, había tomado más tiempo del que considero en ese entonces. Debido a que estaba de infiltrado en el grupo, Sasuke no podía mantenerse en contacto con Konoha, así que no podía recibir ningún mensaje proveniente de su familia o Naruto.

Sin perder tiempo, Sasuke se dirigió al despacho del Hokage, cuando llego, toco un par de veces y un 'Adelante' se escuchó dentro de la oficina, abrió la puerta y se encontró a su amigo en compañía de Shikamaru y el equipo 7

— ¡Sasuke-san!/ ¡Sasuke! —exclamaron al mismo tiempo los rubios

—Veo que estabas ocupado... —

—Reportábamos nuestra partida al Séptimo —explico Konohamaru

— ¿Partida?... —

—Así es, convence al tonto de mi padre, ¡quiere que vayamos a una granja toda una semana!—se quejó Boruto señalando al mencionado quien frunció el ceño. Sarada le estiro una oreja a Boruto causando incomodidad y dolor en el rubio

—Deja de quejarte, son órdenes que debemos cumplir —regaño la Uchiha, soltó al Uzumaki quien inmediatamente comenzó a sobar la zona lastimada, Konohamaru suspiro y Mitsuki sonreía como siempre

—Entonces, nos retiramos, si nos damos prisa llegaremos al anochecer —aviso el _sensei_

—Sí, tengan cuidado —respondió Naruto

Cuando salieron Sarada fue la última en salir y le dirigió una leve mirada a su padre junto con una sonrisa

—Suerte con mamá... te la encargo—volvió su mirada al frente y salió del lugar sin dejar responder al Uchiha, quien estaba confundido por lo que menciono su hija

—Que mal, Sasuke. De saber que vendrías el día de hoy les habría asignado otra misión para que pasaras tiempo con Sarada —comento el Nara

—Está bien... espere varios meses, puedo esperar una semana más... —

—Supe lo del Mizukage, quieren venir personalmente a agradecerte a ti y Naruto —

—No era necesario que fueras, Sai pudo haber ido, acababas de llegar a la aldea ¿no? —pregunto el rubio

—Las cosas se agilizaron ya que ayude con información de ciertas bases, no juzgo a Sai, pero si me tomo todo este tiempo, imagina a él... —se acercó al escritorio y le dejo un par de folders sellados—Aquí está el reporte completo durante mi infiltración y el de hace 3 meses —se dio vuelta en dirección a la salida

—Buen trabajo, gracias. ¡Salúdame a Sakura-chan!—Fue lo último que escucho el azabache al cerrar la puerta— ¿Hace 3 meses?—

— ¿No fue cuando los invitaste a ese pueblo? —Pregunto Shikamaru extrañado —No creerás que te describió su estadía con Sakura ¿o sí?—

— ¡Yo se lo dije a Sakura-chan en broma! ¡No voy leer lo que hicieron! Ten archiva eso por ahí... —se lo entrego a Shikamaru quien reía levemente mientras Naruto abría el otro folder con el reporte de la misión de Kirigakure

* * *

Estaba atardeciendo en la aldea, las personas recorrían los puestos de comida nocturnos que apenas estaban abriendo para los futuros comensales, Sasuke decidió pasar primero al edificio de investigación y decodificador, en busca de avances referentes a los escritos de los Otsutsuki que había encontrado en unas ruinas antiguas anteriormente, desafortunadamente no había muchas novedades. Al salir del lugar, el cielo ya estaba comenzando a oscurecer, decidió pasar primero por la carnicería que usualmente frecuentaba, desde hace tiempo que no tenía una cena en forma, compro lo que considero necesario para él y Sakura, paso por la cafetería favorita de la pelirrosa y le compro el _'Anmitsu_' que tanto le gustaba la chica.

Cuando llego al apartamento, pudo ver de reojo que estaban apagadas las luces, dejo la bolsa con las cosas en el suelo y busco su llave, al encontrarla, la inserto en la cerradura, recogió lo que había comprado e ingreso a su hogar.

—Estoy en casa—aviso esperando respuesta por parte de su esposa, sin embargo no ocurrió, se quitó sus sandalias y paso por el corredor hacia la sala principal, encendió las luces y con la mirada busco a la joven. — ¿Seguirá en el hospital...? —Le dio una mirada al reloj en la pared —Debe salir pronto... —dejo las cosas en la cocina y se dirigió al baño a tomar una ducha rápida. Cuando salió, volvió a revisar el reloj, su esposa aun no llegaba, se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a preparar la carne que había comprado, guardo el postre de Sakura en el refrigerador y saco diversas verduras. Preparo lo de siempre, arroz, sopa miso, verduras encurtidas y preparo dos bistec con papas cocidas, las dejo un rato, y decidió esperarla para cenar ellos dos

Sasuke se sentó en el sofá y encendió la televisión, pasó una hora, después dos, después tres y la pelirrosa no aparecía, ya había cenado su porción, y sirvió la de Sakura en la mesa cubriéndola con papel transparente, los utensilios los había lavado y prácticamente ya se estaba preparando para acostarse, pero seguía preocupado por la ojijade. Se acercó al teléfono y llamó al hospital, el número estaba apuntado en el refrigerador así que no le fue difícil conseguirlo

—_Hospital Infantil de Konoha, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?—_

—Estoy buscando a la doctora Sakura...—

—_La Doctora Uchiha ya ha terminado su turno, no se encuentra disponible, ¿quiere dejarle algún mensaje?—_

—No, gracias...—la operadora se despidió y colgó el teléfono seguido del azabache—Entonces ya debe venir en camino... espero que sea la única ocasión en la que esté llegando a esta hora —Sasuke volvió a sentarse en el sofá esperando el regreso de la chica, no supo cuánto pasó que finalmente el cansancio del día se reflejó en su cuerpo y quedó dormido

* * *

Sakura desganada, entró a su departamento, cerró bien la puerta y dejó sus sandalias en la entrada, su sorpresa fue ver la luz de fondo encendida, lentamente se acercó y su expresión cambió al ver a su marido dormido en el sofá y además una deliciosa cena en la mesa, la joven sonrió y fue directo a su habitación por una cobija y cubrió al joven con esta misma, le separó un poco de cabello que estaba sobre su rostro y sonrió tras ver la paz y quietud en el rostro del Uchiha.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose tras de sí despertó a cierto azabache que seguía dormido, abrió lentamente los ojos intentando reconectar su cerebro, si bien no era cómodo dormir en esa posición, era muchísimo mejor que dé pie en un árbol o en el suelo

— ¿Sakura...?—susurró llamándola, no hubo respuesta por parte de la mencionada, sin embargo lograba sentir aún el perfume que ella utilizaba, no llevaba mucho de haberse ido. Noto la cobija sobre él y la retiro, se levantó y estiró un poco, vio en la mesa su café caliente y un plato con huevo, salchicha y ensalada cubiertos con papel transparente, debajo de la taza de encontraba una nota que tomo entre sus dedos.

_"Buenos días Sasuke-kun, me lleve una sorpresa anoche, gracias por la cena, no quise despertarte porque estabas muy a gusto, si tienes tiempo al mediodía comamos juntos._

—_Sakura"_

Sasuke volvió a dejar la nota en la mesa y se sentó a degustar el desayuno que le dejó preparado su esposa. Cuando terminó, se dedicó a ayudar en la casa, de encargo de lavar y secar perfectamente los trastes, creo un par de clones más, uno se encargaba de hacer las camas, otro comenzaba a aspirar, el verdadero reto fue la canasta de ropa que se encontraba sobre la lavadora, mayoría de ella, de su esposa. Pasaron un par de horas en las que el Uchiha ya había lavado y secado la ropa, en ese momento se encontraba doblando la última prenda en su habitación, revisó el reloj y decidió cambiarse para salir a comer con su mujer

Sakura salió del hospital a la entrada principal, su rostro reflejo alegría al ver a su marido esperándola pacientemente

— ¡Sasuke-kun! —Llamó la chica acercándose — ¿Llevas mucho?—

—No, llegue hace unos minutos... ¿Qué tal vas con el trabajo? —

—Bien, ¿dónde quieres ir a comer? —

—Donde sea está bien... —Sakura iba a tomarlo del brazo pero el pelinegro sin darse cuenta se adelantó y esquivo a la chica, suspiro y comenzó a caminar a su lado — ¿Te parece bien ahí? —señalo un restaurante cercano

—Sí, se ve bien —caminaron hasta ingresar en el lugar, se sentaron en una mesa cercana a una ventana y ordenaron un poco de soba fría y té de cebada. Sakura ayudo a Sasuke a preparar la salsa y acomodar sus platos, comenzaron a degustar sus alimentos sin prisa. De vez en cuando el Uchiha miraba a la _kunoichi,_ e intentaba entablar conversación con ella, respecto a sus viajes o como se encontraba Sarada en los entrenamientos. Finalmente cuando terminaron, pidieron la cuenta, Sasuke se acercó al mostrador a pagar mientras Sakura salía del lugar, cuando termino regreso con la pelirrosa acompañándola hasta la entrada del hospital —Ten cuidado de regreso a casa, Sasuke-kun. Oh anoche lleve un poco de _gyoza_, cocelas para que puedas cenar esta noche —el azabache se quedó extrañado por eso, antes de que la chica siguiera su camino, Sasuke le tomo la mano llamando la atención de la pelirrosa quien confundida se regresó hacia él— ¿Sasuke-kun? —

— ¿No vendrás a cenar a casa...?—

—Llegaré muy tarde, yo cenaré algo por aquí. Solo prepara para ti —

—Anoche no alcance a recibirte, ¿llegaras a la misma hora? —

—Espero no llegar tan tarde, pero igual, cena y descansa tranquilo —se liberó de su agarre y siguió su camino hasta ingresar dentro del edificio

Sasuke no regreso al departamento, decidió entrenar un poco antes, se pasó el resto de la tarde en el campo de entrenamiento, no tenía a su discípulo ni a su hija y su esposa estaría trabajando hasta tarde de nuevo. Cuando decidió que fue suficiente, regreso a su casa, se dio un largo baño y comenzó a preparar las _gyozas_ que Sakura le menciono, de nuevo guardo las porciones de ella y se dedicó a esperarla, el tiempo seguía pasando, Sasuke se debatía en llamar al hospital o en ir a recogerla, pero no lo hizo y esa noche, Sakura no regreso. Fue hasta cerca del amanecer que la pelirrosa llego, fue recibida por parte del pelinegro quien no había pegado pestaña en toda la noche, ella simplemente se disculpó y fue directo al baño sin mencionar una palabra más. Sasuke no le comento nada y se dirigió a su habitación a esperar a que la joven ingresara a la cama con él, paso cerca de media hora, y al Uchiha ya le estaba preocupando que su esposa tardara tanto, cuando se disponía a ir al baño, la joven ingreso a la habitación con una bata de baño, secándose el cabello con una toalla mientras se cepillaba los dientes. Sasuke la veía pasar por la habitación, intentando no realizar mucho ruido, al parecer la chica pensaba que estaba descansando, vio como sacaba otro cambio de ropa y se lo colocaba rápidamente, regreso al baño donde se enjuago y termino de cepillarse su cabello, al volver a la habitación, se puso un poco de maquillaje debajo de sus ojos y en sus mejillas y leve fragancia corporal, lo que confundió y molesto en parte al Uchiha

— ¿Tienes que arreglarte para la cama o qué? —el tono ronco de la voz de Sasuke sobresalto a la joven

— ¡Sasuke-kun! Creí que estabas durmiendo —

—Debería estar haciéndolo, igualmente tú. ¿A dónde crees que vas? —se levantó sobre sus codos

— ¿Dónde crees? A trabajar —respondió tomando un par de libros que estaban en un buro cercano

—Sakura, son las 5 de la mañana, literalmente llegaste hace media hora, más tarde que ayer... —

—Lo sé, por eso te pedí que no hicieras nada para mí, te agradezco la cena, pero creo que la tendrás que disfrutar tu para desayunar—salió de la habitación apresurada, Sasuke se levantó y la siguió hasta la sala

—Sakura... maldita sea, ve a dormir...—

—Tú deberías ir, te dije que estaría bien. Me voy, Sasuke, si puedo te veo en la noche —se lo dijo muy seriamente y salió del departamento, cerrando de golpe la puerta, enfureciendo al mencionado quien solo se dignó a maldecir y sentarse en el sofá, sobra decir, que Sakura tampoco llego a casa esa noche ni a la mañana siguiente.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por los follow y los _favorite_! :)) Espero esta parte también sea de su agrado

**AnniaSwiftie:** ¡Te juro que iba a ser como lo hiciste! ¡Te lo juro que sí! Y termino en algo totalmente DIFERENTE hahaa hasta yo misma estoy sorprendida. Igual espero te agrade lo que llevo :))

**Deathparade2810:** ¡Genial! Últimamente he estado escribiendo sobre otros personajes pero obvio mi OTP son estos dos preciosos, me alegra que te este gustando, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo :))

**Noemitg-chan:** Pronto espero subir la tercera parte, ¡gracias por comentar!

**Yi Jie-san:** ¡Me hiciste el día! Estaba en clase de compensaciones y me llego a mi correo tu comentario y lo leí y solté la carcajada ahaha

**MeKna:** Mi relación con Sakura es 65% amor y 35% odio, es díficil porque me desespera pero admiro su personalidad :))

**Tea Mutou:** Ya lo revolví más hahaha. Por cierto, si no me equivoco, apoyas el ¿Revolution Shipping? o ¿Peachshipping?, estoy escribiendo un fic de Anzu y Atem, aunque respecto a ese fic tuve un bloqueo haha, pero me gustaría que lo leyeras y me comentes que te parece :))

**Salunoon:** ¡Lo haré! ¡Espero no decepcionarte con los siguientes! :((

**Noemi:** Estoy en tus mismas, quiero que aparezca y me diga, "No hagas eso, yo lo que haría sería tal tal..." pero pues es Sasuke, digo, le perdono las tres veces que intento matarla, pff ¿que no le perdonaría por olvidarse de la fecha de su matrimonio? xD


	3. PARTE 3

**HOSPITAL INFANTIL DE KONOHA**

Sasuke se dirigió temprano donde se encontraba Sakura, tenía mucho que hablar con ella, no iba a reclamarle o algo por el estilo, hacía años que no tenían un problema entre ellos, desde que había regresado, la sintió diferente, rara vez tenía la oportunidad de quedarse en la aldea, el trabajo ni el entrenamiento borraban de su mente a la chica, así que esa mañana decidió ir a aclarar las cosas con su esposa.

Antes de llegar, diviso la silueta de su mujer, frente a la entrada principal del edificio, sin embargo, no se encontraba sola, un hombre alto le entregaba un ramo de flores a la joven, quien algo avergonzada las aceptaba y agradecía, lo que Sasuke no se espero fue el repentino abrazo que le brindo a la pelirrosa y quien no opuso resistencia correspondió el abrazo, esto lo molesto en gran medida e incluso pensó en interferir, cuando las palabras del joven que se encontró tiempo atrás resonaron su mente.

_"No es de mi incumbencia señor, pero la doctora Sakura es una mujer muy atractiva, si yo estuviera en su posición, y mi marido estuviese viajando continuamente, muchos hombres intentarían conquistarme y tal vez me dejaría coquetear un poco"_

Sasuke recordó las señales de su última visita, la falsa fiesta del hospital, los zapatos, la cena, el vestido, que ella pidió un fin de semana para salir con alguien, y finalmente la cereza del pastel, la escena que tenía frente a sus ojos. No quiso ver más, se retiró del lugar mientras miles de pensamientos surgían por su mente, no podía culparla, jamás se atrevería, por primera vez, nunca sintió tanta impotencia y arrepentimiento, por haber dejado a su familia tanto tiempo, el resultado frente a sus ojos, lo había provocado el. (*)

* * *

**TORRE DEL HOKAGE**

Naruto se encontraba tecleando tranquilamente en su computador, siendo instruido por Shikamaru que le dictaba diversos datos, de repente la puerta se abrió de golpe sorprendiéndolos. Sasuke Uchiha entro y cerró la puerta tras de sí y avanzo hasta sentarse frente a Naruto.

—Oye teme, no entres de esa manera —el mencionado no respondió nada y se mantuvo cabizbajo

—Hey, ¿todo en orden? —decidió interferir el Nara. Con su mano derecha, la que se encontraba dentro de su capa, dejo sorpresivamente sobre la mesa una botella de sake, de su bolsillo interno saco tres copas y las coloco delante de la botella ordenadas, abrió con su pulgar la botella, y comenzó a servir —O-oye...—

—Sasuke ¡no podemos tomar aquí! Y menos ahora, ¡es apenas mediodía! —el Uchiha no hizo caso y tomo una copa que dejo frente a Naruto, y la otra se la extendió a Shikamaru, quien acepto dudoso, mirando al rubio extrañado quien ya tenía su copa en su mano. Sin decir nada, Sasuke hizo un ademan de brindis y tomo un trago. Shikamaru y Naruto volvieron a dudar, pero lo siguieron y lo bebieron de un sorbo, Sasuke se levantó y les volvió a servir a cada uno. El estratega, rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta y cerro tras de sí, se encargó de cerrar levemente las cortinas para no ser interrumpidos y mucho menos que personas descubrieran al jefe de aldea bebiendo a plena luz del día. —Oye, Sasuke ¿qué sucede? —el azabache nuevamente tomó de un solo trago la bebida y se volvió a servir, sin embargo, Naruto lo detuvo. —Ya es suficiente, dinos, ¿qué ocurre? Tú no te comportas así...—

—...Fue por mis descuidos...—susurró en voz baja

—¿Qué? —insistió el rubio señalando su oreja—No te entendemos—Sasuke levantó la cabeza encarándolos

—...Perdí a mi familia de nuevo ... —Shikamaru y Naruto intercambiaron miradas

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Le pasó algo a Sakura o Sarada? —el nombre de su hija retumbó en sus oídos

—Mi hija... demonios... ¿ella sabía de esto? —se llevó la mano al rostro recordando las últimas palabras que intercambio con ella

—¡Teme! ¿Qué pasa contigo? —

—... Creo que Sakura... ya no quiere estar conmigo...—eso llamó la atención de los dos presentes

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Pelearon? —pregunto Shikamaru

—La vi... con otro hombre...y ella se veía feliz...—

—¡Espera, espera, espera un momento! ¿Estás diciendo que Sakura te está siendo infiel? —pregunto Naruto

—No la culpo... no he estado a su lado cuando debería... fui tan ingenuo al creer que nadie ocuparía mi lugar...—

—Sasuke, esto es serio. Es imposible que Sakura te haya traicionado, quiero decir, ella te ha amado desde que éramos niños. ¿Crees que su corazón cambiaría así de fácil? —reclamó el ojiazul y Sasuke se quedó mudo—¿Porque piensas eso? —

Sasuke les comento todo lo que había pasado entre ellos y las sospechas que tenían desde su visita meses atrás, y lo que acababa de ver en el hospital. Shikamaru y Naruto escuchaban atentamente y entrecerraban los ojos con cada cosa que el Uchiha decía, pero decidieron esperar a que terminara de hablar.

—De acuerdo, y ¿cómo era el sujeto? —pregunto el estratega

—¿Que carajo tiene eso que ver?... —

—Para saber de qué hablamos, quizá es más apuesto y amable que tu —se burló el ojiazul recibiendo una mirada molesta de parte del azabache—De pura casualidad, ¿llevaba un chaleco azul, alto y el cabello recogido en una coleta? —Sasuke se sorprendió por la descripción exacta del rubio

—¿Lo conoces, dobe...? —Shikamaru y Naruto intercambiaron miradas y comenzaron a reír a carcajadas molestando en gran medida al Uchiha

—Disculpa, Sasuke. Creo que puedo explicar el comportamiento de Sakura durante estos días —

—El hombre que acabas de ver, acaba de venir con su hija a agradecer al Hokage por la estadía que tuvo en el hospital. En este momento se dirigen a la Tierra de las Olas a seguir con el mantenimiento del puente—explicó Shikamaru

—¿Quieres decir... que aquel sujeto era...? —

—No te culpo, la última vez que vi a Inari era un adolescente, ha cambiado bastante, y tiene dos hijas —sonrió Naruto—Dos días antes de que llegaras, Inari vino con su hija en busca de refugio y apoyo. Resulta que estaba investigando cierta materia prima en una zona aislada, sus hijas le ayudan recolectando, cerca de esa zona se encontraba una trampa vieja _shinobi,_ debido a la vegetación, no fue visible para la niña, y al parecer en un descuido la activó y fue inyectada con veneno. Cuando Inari se dio cuenta, la pequeña estaba grave, hicieron de todo, pero solo empeoraba, fue cuando recordó a Sakura y vinieron de inmediato. Obviamente ella aceptó, debido que ya era muy viejo el veneno, Sakura tuvo muchos problemas para identificarlo, me reportaron que tardo tres días en crear el antídoto, lo cual ha de explicar porque llegaba tarde o que no regresara a casa. Al parecer anoche, según me comento Inari, ella se encargó de administrarle el antídoto y estuvo pendiente de ella toda la noche, fue hasta esta mañana que la pequeña corría por todos lados y finalmente le dieron el alta. Así que, no, Sakura no ha estado con otro hombre estos días—Sasuke sintió como se le quitaba un peso de encima y una leve sonrisa de alivio en su rostro. —Ya puedes calmarte, quedo solucionado lo de esta semana, pero mencionaste que esta extraña desde hace unos meses ¿no? —

—Encontré las cosas que te dije y me mintió acerca de una fiesta... —

—Yo tampoco estoy familiarizado con la fiesta, pero de nuevo, ¿cómo era lo que encontraste? —pregunto el Nara

—Encontré unos zapatos altos oscuros en la basura, un vestido nuevo carmín y se comportó extraña con la cena... fue la última visita, hace tres meses, estaban fuera de la aldea —

—Hace tres meses... vestido carmín y zapatos oscuros... —volvió a plantearse el rubio dirigiendo una mirada al estratega quien no sabía que decir —¿No son los que llevo Sakura a la cena? —

—Es verdad, se supone que estaban juntos en el pequeño pueblo que está a pocas horas de la aldea, recuerdo haber acompañado a Ino a buscar la tienda de renta de vestidos. Me dijo que era lo que usaría Sakura la semana siguiente —

—Espera, ¿de qué están hablando? —

—Probablemente sea eso, Sasuke. Sakura debe estar molesta contigo porque te fuiste apenas llegaron a la aldea después de pasar un fin de semana ustedes solos —Naruto soltó un estruendoso aplauso señalando seguido al azabache explicando su deducción, el mencionado tardó unos cuantos segundos tratando de comprender lo que decían

—¿De qué carajo están hablando? Yo no he ido a ningún lado con ella —

—¿Uh? ¿Cómo qué no? ¡Su aniversario! —exclamó el rubio levantándose exasperado buscando entre los archivos el folder que Sasuke le dejó días atrás. Y este mismo cambio su completa expresión a sorpresa y confusión

—¿Nuestro... aniversario? —pregunto confundiendo a Shikamaru. En ese momento, la puerta de la oficina se abrió dejando a cierto castaño en duda por lo que estaba presenciando

—Disculpe la molestia, Séptimo. Venía a entregar unos reportes, pero creo que llegue en mal momento—comento Sai e intento analizar la situación —Parecen tener un problema fuerte para estar ingiriendo alcohol a esta hora del día, y que inclusive el Uchiha este aquí —

—Qué bueno que llegas Sai, ya que pertenecías al equipo 7 puedes ayudarnos a entender a Sakura—comento Shikamaru

—¿A la fea? —pregunto extrañado Sai quien rápidamente esquivó la copa que fue dirigida hacia él y encaró al causante de dicho ataque quien fruncía el ceño —Me disculpo, no se ha ido mi mal hábito. Pero ¿qué tiene que ver Sakura en esto? —se refirió a Sasuke quien solo lo ignoro

—Continuando con tu pregunta, Sasuke, sí, Naruto había reservado una estancia para él y Hinata pero hubo cambio de planes, y decidió dársela a ustedes dos ya que su aniversario era ese fin de semana—

—Pero ¿de dónde sacan que yo fui con ella? Ni enterado estaba sobre eso. De haberlo sabido yo... —se detuvo antes de seguir y su mirada reflejo frustración al mismo tiempo que bajaba su mirada

—Tienes que estar bromeando, cuando regresamos nos encontramos a Sakura y nos dijo que disfrutaron mucho su estadía. —comentaba el rubio quien por fin encontró el folder que buscaba —Entonces ¿qué significa esto? —lo coloco en el escritorio frente al azabache

—¿Que tiene esto que ver? —

—Yo jugué con Sakura sobre querer un reporte sobre cómo me agradecían, ¿que no es este? —señalo tomándolo entre sus manos

—Ese es mi reporte de la aldea vecina, mandaste un halcón pidiendo que protegiera al futuro líder del clan durante la toma de protesta —contesto molesto

—¡¿Que?! —de inmediato el rubio lo abrió y comenzó a pasar las páginas y palideció

—Esto no puede ser posible... —intervino Shikamaru quitándole el reporte al rubio —Eso explica porque te mandaron la canasta con frutas hace dos meses. Naruto, ¿olvidaste avisarle a Sasuke sobre la sorpresa? —

—No lo hice, te lo mandé junto con el sobre de tus ingresos mensuales, además ¡me confirmaste que irías! —

—¿Yo cuando hice eso? ...El halcón de confirmación, era la protección a ese sujeto, Naruto. Además, mi halcón esta entrenado para que no me mande el dinero directamente, debido a que no hemos terminado de pagar la hipoteca de la anterior casa, se lo lleva a un intermediario quien se encarga de dar un 40% al crédito, 25% a mi familia, 10% a su servicio brindado, y el resto lo envía de regreso con mi halcón directo a la guarida de Orochimaru —

—¡¿Como carajo iba a saber eso?! —

—Dame el maldito teléfono... —ordeno con la mano extendida, Naruto se lo dio y comenzó a teclear el número en el aparto, espero un rato en línea y converso con quien al parecer era quien administraba sus finanzas, Sasuke antes de terminar la conversación, reflejo de nueva cuenta frustración en su rostro y dio un ligero puñetazo a la mesa, cuando colgó se sentó resignado en el asiento —Tiene la maldita nota... como no puede localizarme y su maldita política de privacidad, no pudo compartir nada ni dar aviso...—

—Que molesta situación... —

—¡Es tu maldita culpa, dobe! —exclamo Sasuke

—¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Como demonios iba a saber que usas ese método?! ¡Nadie hace eso! ¡Es tu culpa al no haberte reportado con tu asesor! —

—¡¿Crees que es correcto el enviar dinero donde todo mundo puede tener acceso a él?! —

—¡Es tu culpa por no querer conseguirte una maldita chequera o una jodida cuenta bancaria! —ambos seguían discutiendo, colmando la paciencia de los otros dos presentes

—Bien, bien es suficiente, por todos los cielos, ya no son unos niños ...—intervino Shikamaru aplaudiendo para callar a ambos quienes solo resoplaron molestos

—En sí, es culpa de ambos —continuo Sai —No entiendo mucho, pero básicamente, si Sasuke le hubiera comentado antes a Naruto sobre su método o al menos reportarse con su asesor, lo cual es importante ya que te lo estoy comentando Sasuke, tú mismo debes revisar tus estados financieros, ¿cómo sabes que no te estén robando o desviando tus fondos? —

—No tienes por qué darme el sermón, la persona con la que trabajo no puede engañarme... —respondió y el castaño se dirigió al rubio

—Y usted Séptimo, si hubiese al menos abierto el reporte o tener un mejor control en lo que corresponde a las misiones encargadas, probablemente el malentendido tampoco hubiese llegado hasta ahora. —

—¡Si, claro, toda la culpa es de uno! —siguió refunfuñando, cruzándose de brazos

—Ahora, si pudiesen explicarme como ligar esto con Sakura... —Shikamaru le explico toda la situación hasta el momento mientras Sai asentía con cada detalle que mencionaban —Ahora que recuerdo... —se llevó una mano a su barbilla —¿Mencionaron que fue hace tres meses? Cuando ustedes no estaban en la aldea —ellos asintieron —Otro misterio resuelto... —murmuro para sí mismo

—¿A qué te refieres con misterio resuelto? —pregunto Naruto

—Bueno, es probablemente una deducción... la que sabe todo es mi esposa, aunque no me ha comentado nada al respecto... resulta que durante esas fechas... —

_**FLASHBACK**_

—_Que bien que te dejaran descansar estos días, además Inojin fue enviado a otra misión, aunque me guste tenerlo aquí, me siento feliz de que pasemos tiempo a solas—comento Ino quien abrazaba a Sai del brazo mientras caminaban por las nocturnas calles de la aldea_

—_Sí, hace tiempo que no paseábamos juntos —le sonrió sinceramente—¿A dónde te gustaría ir? Leí en una novela que es romántico revivir momentos en lugares especiales para la pareja—_

—_¡Suena maravilloso, mi amor! ¿Qué tal la discoteca que frecuentábamos? —_

—_Aunque, ya no es para bailar... es un restaurante bar sino me equivoco —contesto el castaño_

—_Bueno, un par de tragos no suenan mal, ¿qué dices? —se abrazó más a él_

—_Lo que mi "Bella dama" diga—le susurro pasando el brazo por sus hombros ocasionando que la rubia sonriera se emoción y se acercara más a él_

—¡Oh vamos, Sai! ¿Puedes omitir esas partes? —avergonzado el rubio se llevó las manos a sus oídos. Sai se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió con su relato.

_Caminaron por unos cuantos minutos disfrutando de la noche de Konoha, finalmente llegaron al lugar que perteneciente a dulces recuerdos de la pareja, cuando ingresaron en el lugar, estaban maravillados con las novedades que se habían perdido al no haber visitado en los últimos años, había una gran pista resplandeciendo con coloridas luces, música a todo volumen, y una multitud en el centro de esta misma disfrutando del momento, al fondo del lugar, se encontraba una barra donde el bartender animado realizaba las ordenes de los clientes. Ino y Sai se acercaron y se sentaron en el borde la esquina izquierda de la barra, de inmediato el empleado se presentó ante ellos mientras sacudía alegremente la coctelera_

—_¿En qué les puedo servir, joven pareja? —_

—_Un Harvey Wallbanger y un Paradise por favor —ordeno Sai sonriendo_

—_Enseguida —Ino entrelazo su mano con la de él sonriendo mientras el correspondía_

—_¡Una más, amigo! —se escuchó desde el lado contrario de la barra llamando la atención de la pareja al oír la familiar voz, buscaron con la mirada para confirmar su sospecha y divisaron a su amiga sentada frente a un desorden con 5 botellas de sake vacías y la sexta se encontraba en manos de la pelirrosa quien la estaba terminando, desde esa distancia se notaba que la chica había cruzado su límite tiempo atrás. Se acercaron preocupados a ella quien no logro percibirlos._

—_Sakura —le llamo la rubia colocando su mano en su hombro, sobresaltada la mencionada la miro, entrecerró sus ojos intentando analizar quien le llamaba, segundos después sonrio alegremente_

—_¡Ino-cerda! —la abrazo por los hombros sorprendiendo a la chica, después dirigió su mirada con Sai —Ah, ya veo... ¡que picaros! Ahora que Inojin no está, tienen tiempo para estar a solas... —carcajeo fuertemente—Tranquilos, no diré nada... —hizo un ademan poniendo su dedo índice en los labios, cuando Ino se logró escapar del agarre de la chica, se sentó a su derecha mientras Sai se sentaba a su izquierda, quedando la chica en el medio, en ese instante, el bartender dejo el pedido de Ino y Sai frente a la barra y la botella frente a la pelirrosa, de inmediato la tomo entre sus manos y sirvió un poco en un vaso cristalino y lo alzo —¡Salud, chicos! —sin palabras los mencionados solo chocaron sus bebidas con la de ella, probaron un poco y volvieron a dejarlo al contrario de la chica que se lo termino de un trago y volvía a servirse, antes de volver a beberlo, Ino la detuvo colocando su mano sobre la superficie del vaso obligando a la ojijade a dejarlo en su sitio de nuevo_

—_Tal vez deberías ya detenerte, Sakura. ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estarías con Sasuke-kun, estabas emocionada en la tarde —_

—_Oh sí, es verdad, eso me recuerda... —ignoro por completo a la rubia y bajo su mirada hacia una bolsa de plástico blanca debajo del asiento, de esta misma sacó una botella de vino la cual puso frente al castaño —Aquí tienes, Sai. Me dijeron que es exclusivamente especial para las parejas, al rato la abres con Ino —se la estampo en las manos al mencionado quien no sabía cómo reaccionar_

—_Uh... ¿gracias? —Sakura sonrió alegremente, se enderezo en el asiento y volvió a tomar el vaso entre sus manos_

—_¿Que debería hacer, Ino?... —la ojiazul no entendía a que se refería —¿Y si opero mi cuerpo? Tú y Hinata están felices con sus maridos porque tienen atributos que yo carezco, tal vez si me operara de aquí...—ahueco con su mano izquierda uno de sus pechos incomodando a ambos jóvenes —Así tal vez Sasuke-kun se quede más tiempo... —volvió a ingerir la bebida rápidamente y a servirse de nuevo preocupando a la rubia_

—_Espera, Sakura. No entiendo, ¿Dónde está Sasuke-kun? Sabes que a él no le gustan este tipo de ambientes, los Uchiha no eran mucho de divertirse... —intento animar la rubia_

—_Uchiha, ¿eh? … Me pregunto si en realidad era una maldición ser parte de este clan —comento cínicamente —Estoy muy cansada Ino... cansada de esperar cada noche... —estiro su mano izquierda donde a plena vista en su dedo anular se encontraba el anillo que Sasuke le dio en su último cumpleaños—Creí que estábamos avanzando... volvimos a estar juntos hace ya tiempo... hablamos sobre nosotros y nos reconciliamos... en mi cumpleaños actuó totalmente diferente y atento con nosotras... creí... que finalmente nuestra relación finalmente sería como las demás. _

—_Pero su relación es como las demas, Sakura. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preocupado Sai intervino con la joven_

—_¿Que? ¿No te ha contado Ino? ¿Lo que todos dicen de mí? 'Uno de los objetivos de Sasuke Uchiha era restaurar el legendario clan, parece que lo logro.' 'Pobre mujer, que espera el regreso del portador del Sharingan' 'Oye mira, la señora que fue abandonada por Sasuke Uchiha' ¿Crees que no me duele...? —_

—_Sakura, ¡a ti te ha importado un comino lo que los demás digan! —reclamo la Yamanaka_

—_¡No puedo evitarlo, Ino! ¿Como crees que me encuentro cuando me piden conocer a mi esposo? ¿Cuándo se casó Naruto? ¿Cuándo te casaste tú? ¿Quien estuvo conmigo como mi pareja? No es notorio Ino, pero hay personas que prefieren que no haya rastro de Sasuke, y menos gente relacionada, ¿crees que no me es duro dar la cara por los errores de los Uchiha del pasado? Si Sasuke estuviese aquí, mi carga sería más ligera... pero... no está aquí... No sabía que ser la esposa de alguien tan importante, fuera tan duro y doloroso... —suspiro y del bolsillo interior de su pantalón saco un frasco con pastillas y en menos de un minuto tenía un puño en su mano alarmando a Sai e Ino_

—_¡Sakura, suelta eso! —de un manotazo las pastillas salieron disparadas en el aire —¡Ni se te ocurra, maldita sea! Sai, paga la cuenta y pide una carreta, me quedaré con Sakura esta noche —el castaño aún preocupado y confundido asintió e hizo lo que la rubia pidió, mientras ella abrazaba a la pelirrosa_

_**FIN DE FLASHBACK**_

Sasuke estaba perplejo, el ambiente estaba completamente tenso, ni Shikamaru ni Naruto daban credibilidad a lo que el ninja decía, el castaño se dignó a solo asentir levemente esperando que alguno de ellos iniciara conversación

—¿P-porque no mencionaste nada de esto? ¡Se supone que somos amigos de Sakura-chan! —reclamo Naruto

—Ino al día siguiente me pidió que no dijera nada, fue por petición de Sakura, me dijo que se encontraba bien... —

—¡Eso no puede sonar bien! —exclamo exasperado el Hokage recargándose en su silla suspirando fuertemente —¿Porque...? ¡Sasuke tienes que arreglar esto! —el pelinegro seguía procesando la información e ignoraba lo que el rubio decía —Maldición, teme ¡Escucha! —finalmente Sasuke volvió en sí y lo miró —Esto ya es preocupante, no había notado a Sakura-chan de esa manera, estaré más atento y pendiente, pero tú, eres el único que puede arreglar las cosas con ella—

—¿...Y que se supone que deba hacer...? ¿Qué hago... para que sea feliz de nuevo conmigo...? —

—¿Porque no hablas con Ino? —sugirió Shikamaru —Intenta hablar con ella, la única que sabe todo acerca de Sakura, es ella. Realmente, pienso que es más sencillo terminar otra guerra... —intento bromear el Nara, pero no dio resultado, solo el silencio incomodo reinaba el ambiente en ese momento.

* * *

_**(*)Cabe aclarar algo aquí, hay varias cosas en las cuales yo no estoy de acuerdo, principalmente esta, va contra mis principios, pero literalmente, no encontré otra manera de hacer sentir a Sasuke, esto NO es correcto, independientemente de si una pareja, especialmente casada y con familia este separada, no hay excusa, ni para la mujer o el hombre en el engaño, la contraparte no puede culparse porque su pareja este con otra persona, NO HAY EXCUSA para el engaño**_

Pues, de 3 partes aumentaron a 4 hahaa ¡Espero les haya gustado! ¡Cuéntenme! ¿Les ha gustado hasta ahora como va? ¿Se sintieron igual de revueltos que yo cuando escribía esto? Les juro que es difícil explicar esto sin dar spoilers, ya lo intente con mi hermano, y tuvo que leer todo para comprender haha

¡Gracias por los favorites y follows! :))

**Yi Jie-san:** Los celos de macho alfa Uchiha hahaa me hiciste el dia

**Nikita29**: ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! :))

**Noemitg-chan**: Puessss, ¿como lo ves ahora? xD

**Tea Mutou:** ¡Si vi que comentaste, gracias! :))

**MeKna :** ¿Y ahora que piensas? xD

**Uchiha Sam97:** Pssss ya viste que ambos eran inocentes :D

**Noemi:**Ufff espero te guste lo que tengo planeada para la inesperada cuarta parte ahaha

**MJ Keehl**: ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! ¿Aun quieres el zapato despues de esta parte? xD

**ferchan96:** ¡Ya la subi! y espero haya sido de tu agrado :))

**Salunoon:** Oh vaya, siento tanto las molestias :(( Este cap te lo dedico entonces :))


	4. PARTE 4

**FLORERÍA YAMANAKA**

— ¡Gracias por visitarnos, vuelva pronto! —Inojin hizo una leve reverencia al despedir a un cliente. Regreso al mostrador de la tienda y a sus espaldas el tintineo de la campana de la entrada del lugar resonó dando entender que otro cliente ingresaba al local así que de inmediato el rubio se giró — ¡Bienve-! —Se cortó al ver al padre de su amiga en el establecimiento —Oh, el padre de Sarada. Bienvenido ¿en qué le puedo ayudar? —Sasuke buscaba con la mirada a la rubia —Uh ¿señor? —

—... ¿Dónde está tu madre?... —pregunto a secas incomodando al _genin_

— ¿Mi mamá? Esta dentro... —Sasuke levanto una ceja —Oh si, iré a llamarle... —sin más por la puerta trasera del lugar el joven desapareció, Sasuke se quedó esperando en el lugar, en esos minutos comenzaron a llegar otro par de personas incomodando al Uchiha quien era la principal fuente de atención en ese momento.—Disculpe la espera —aviso Inojin regresando al local —Enseguida las atiendo —se dirigió a las personas detrás del _shinobi _quienes solo asintieron —Señor Uchiha, mi mamá está arriba, me ha dicho que pase —señalo con su brazo la puerta, el azabache agradeció y siguió la dirección del niño. Cerro la puerta tras de sí y subió las escaleras hasta un pasillo que dirigía a la sala de la casa, en esta se encontraba Ino que servía una bandeja con tazas de té en la mesa del centro

— ¡Sasuke-kun! Bienvenido, adelante, pasa y siéntate—él hizo caso y se sentó en el lugar que le ofreció la rubia — ¿Te sigue gustando el té verde?—ofreció dejando la taza frente a él

—...Gracias...—la tomo con su mano y le dio un ligero sorbo y la rubia le ofreció unas cuantas galletas las cuales él negó de manera educada

—Me sorprendí cuando Inojin dijo que me buscabas, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? —

—Verás... necesito hablar contigo. —La rubia le presto más atención —Tiene que ver con Sakura...—

— ¿Pasa algo? ¿Se encuentra bien? Oh Dios mío, ¿van a tener otro bebé? —se emocionó con sus sospechas

—No, nada de eso... —negó rápidamente, calmando a la Yamanaka de nuevo —Hace unos momentos, hablé con tu esposo... —

— ¿Con Sai? —pregunto confundida

—Sí... verás... —Sasuke comenzó a narrarle todo la situación, tomándose el tiempo necesario él no olvido ningún detalle, dejando perpleja a la chica con tanta información y revuelta con el asunto que se había creado, incluyendo lo que su marido les había compartido sobre la noche que se quedó con la médico

—Comprendo —Ino volvía a servir té en ambas tazas y le dio un sorbo ligero —Eso explica mucho. Entonces, ¿que necesitas de mí? —

—Eres la mejor amiga de Sakura... necesito que me digas ¿qué pasó esa noche? ¿Siempre ha estado así?... —Ino soltó una leve risa confundiendo al Uchiha

—Sasuke-kun, mi pregunta es, ¿sientes lo que Sakura siente? ¿Crees que Sakura se sintió así?—la pregunta lo desconcertó por completo, le tomo unos segundos el analizarla, se quedó pensando profundamente y llevo su única mano a su pecho e inspiro varias veces. Sus emociones se interponían, sentía desesperación, intranquilidad y ansiedad, volvió a relajarse, pensó en su esposa y una ola de sentimientos familiares calmaron los suyos, sintió tranquilidad, algo de cansancio cabía recalcar, nerviosismo, pero el afecto natural de la joven inundo su ser por completo como siempre calmando sus ansias, tras confirmar eso, una leve sonrisa surco su rostro

—... Ella es fuerte... no pensaría en dejar su vida tan fácil... —

—Tú y ella sí que están conectados, hace unos minutos termine de hablar con ella. Estos dos últimos días fueron infernales, como Naruto ya te logro contar, sin embargo, Sakura si estaba preocupada por ti, me menciono que fue grosera contigo, estaba arrepentida, es normal Sasuke-kun, cuando se encuentra estresada empieza a maldecir a medio mundo, me sorprende que te dirigiera la palabra en casa. Ahora, respecto a la noche que tuviste que retirarte —Sasuke enfoco su atención en cada palabra de la rubia —Verás... —

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Cierta joven parpadeo varias veces para poder acostumbrarse a la iluminación de su entorno, se intentó levantar y de repente una oleada de dolor punzante surgió dentro de su cabeza y unos deseos de querer devolver el estómago, de inmediato se llevó una mano a su frente para intentar amortiguar la sensación. La voz de Ino se hizo presente alarmando a la joven, quien extrañada la observo mientras la rubia le dejaba una bandeja con un plato de sopa caliente y un vaso de agua_

—_Por todos los cielos, que bueno que despiertas. ¿Te encuentras bien? —_

—_...Baja la voz... mi cabeza no aguanta... —_

— _¿Tu primera resaca? —se burló la rubia, seguido su mano se ilumino al liberar chakra y colocarla sobre la sien de su amiga quien casi de inmediato se relajó al tacto al sentir alivio a la molestia, con sus ojos entrecerrados le dio ligeras miradas al lugar mientras intentaba recordar lo sucedido, cosa que no fue desapercibida por la Yamanaka —Estamos en tu casa, ¿recuerdas lo que paso anoche? —Los flashbacks regresaron a la mente de la pelirrosa cuando se lo menciono la joven y asintió —Entonces debes explicarme qué demonios pasa, ¡Ayer nos diste un susto de muerte! ¿Porque no habías hablado conmigo antes? —_

—_Porque no era necesario, Ino. Ya sabes que el alcohol nos hace decir tonterías...—_

—_O "verdades", ya sabes lo que dicen, "Los más honestos son los niños y los borrachos" 'Borracha' sería el termino correcto en este caso. Además... lo que ibas a hacer... —_

— _¿Lo que iba a hacer? —pregunto extrañada la ojijade. Ino retiro su mano y se sentó frente a ella, con su mirada seriamente centrada en su amiga_

—_Tenías un frasco con pastillas... ¿intentabas...? —_

— _¿Qué? Espera, ¡no! ¿No reconociste el frasco? —negó rápidamente al deducir su pregunta_

— _¿Frasco? —Ino se dirigió hacia el recipiente que recogió del lugar, ni le había dado un vistazo desde que regresaron, vio la etiqueta con el nombre de ella y Sakura, reconociéndola al instante — ¿Esto es...? —_

—_Sí, finalmente nos aprobaron la prueba, dio resultados positivos hace 3 días con 8 de 10 pacientes. Sin embargo, como recuerdas apenas estamos probando y se deben tomar ciertas porciones, por eso intente tomar esa cantidad, solo quería pasarme el malestar—_

—_Oh cielos, de haber sabido, ¡igual sabes que no me gusta que seas la conejillo de indias con nuestras teorías! —_

—_"Tus" teorías, te recuerdo que la mayoría del crédito la tienes tú, investigaste y conseguiste las hierbas con las propiedades exactas para descubrir esto, es cierto que faltan detalles, pero con esto Ino, podemos evitar accidentes o situaciones con personas bajo efectos del alcohol en gran medida. Discúlpame por no haberlo comentado antes, pero quería probarlo antes y llevarte a celebrar y quedarnos hasta tarde para después que fueses testigo de tu gran proyecto —_

—_Oh Sakura... creí que ibas a... ¡Es que me asustaste con todo lo que mencionaste anoche! —_

—_Cielos, realmente, parece como no me conocieras, he esperado una eternidad a Sasuke-kun, ahora que finalmente estoy a su lado, ¿crees que renunciaría a él? —bufo la pelirrosa tomando un poco de agua que le había traído la rubia_

—_Sakura, no es como si tus palabras fueran una conversación común. Obviamente son tus sentimientos que están guardados en lo profundo de tu ser —_

—_Ino, ya te lo dije, el alcohol nos hace decir tonterías, todos tenemos miedo e inseguridades, pero tenemos siempre una motivación que nos impulsa a enfrentar esto mismo y parece que lo olvidaste —la rubia confundida pero conmovida por las palabras de su compañera siguió enfocada en esta misma —Sarada. Simple y sencillamente, el tener a mi hija a mi lado, el saber de su bienestar, ¡podría enfrentarme a Kaguya y Madara juntos, Shannaro! Sarada es la clara y perfecta conexión que tengo con Sasuke-kun, es extraño y solitario cuando estoy en casa y no escucho la dulce voz de ella, el que me cuente sus peleas con Boruto, sus aspiraciones, inclusive disfruto nuestras discusiones por trivialidades. —la sonrisa de Sakura se ensanchaba cada vez que pensaba en la pelinegra, en sus acciones, en los valiosos momentos que había tenido oportunidad de presenciar, lo contrario a cierto Uchiha que se dedicaba a proteger esa paz desde las sombras—Solo piensa, es verdad que tengo grandes dudas respecto a la nueva vida que estamos llevando, pero... cuando la veo, es como si fueran solo cosas pequeñas e insignificantes... me pongo en los zapatos de mi esposo, él sigue soportando gran dolor, la separación de la vida de su única hija y todo para protegernos, ¿no es de admirar? Por eso, sigo adelante, si me deprimo por cosas triviales como estas, no estaré a la altura de ser la esposa de Sasuke Uchiha, y bien tu sabes, que mi camino hasta aquí fue difícil y con miles de rivales —bromeo dando otro sorbo a su bebida con una ligera carcajada por parte de la rubia, quien recordaba todas las veces que peleaba con las kunoichis en la academia para demostrar la digna joven merecedora de la atención del pelinegro._

—_En efecto, tienes razón —_

—_Sasuke-kun soporta muchas cosas, no es muy abierto e incluso conmigo se cierra a ser, ¿cómo decirlo? ¿"Egoísta" sería la palabra? A veces quisiera complacerlo en lo que él desee realizar, estoy orgullosa de él porque se encarga de ayudar en todo lo que sea posible a los demás. Estoy conectada fuertemente con él, sé cómo está, siento su tranquilidad, cansancio, sus emociones... —llevo su mano a su frente recordando sus habituales despedidas —Así como él conmigo... por eso cuando regresa a casa, es como si nunca hubiésemos perdido comunicación, sabemos perfectamente cómo nos encontramos. Lo que sucedió anoche, solo fue un simple sentimiento de soledad por no tener a mi esposo o a mi hija a mi lado, pero es normal —_

—_Vaya frentona, odio admitirlo, pero al parecer nadie tenía más derecho de estar con Sasuke-kun más que tú. Me alegra que sean una familia unida—ante esto la pelirrosa sonrió radiante mente y el día siguió compartiendo charlas pendientes entre ambas jóvenes_

_**FIN DE FLASHBACK**_

Sasuke suspiro de alivio al terminar de escuchar la última palabra por parte de la rubia, pero los sentimientos y pensamientos negativos volvieron a él por un segundo, después de escuchar las palabras de Sakura por parte de Ino, se sintió asqueado de sí mismo, en efecto, la confianza que le tenía a la pelirrosa era indiscutible, si ella le dijera que tener una dieta en base de insectos le ayudaría en su estilo de vida, cambiaría sus hábitos alimenticios sin dudar, o si le pidiera ir por una simple hierba medicinal que solo crece en el otro lado del mundo, de inmediato partiría. Esos sentimientos se derrumbaron fácilmente en solo unos cuantos días, ella era la única segura y dispuesta a defender su relación, con simples hechos que no dio la oportunidad de explicar, sin siquiera intentar entender a su esposa y llegar a conclusiones apresuradas con el objetivo de rendirse y dejarla ir, hizo que se detestara de nueva cuenta a sí mismo, por dudar de ella, por dejar que Sakura fuese siempre quien no dejara caer su matrimonio. Su matrimonio... su aniversario... desde siempre él no le daba la importancia que las demás personas le dan a las fechas, sin embargo desde que unió su vida con la ojijade, desde el nacimiento de su hija, intento cambiar un poco su manera de pensar, y especialmente sabe que ella le dedica gran parte a ciertos detalles durante las celebraciones. Sakura, desde que tiene uso de memoria, era muy expresiva, aunque mencionaba que Naruto era fastidioso en sus tiempos de genin, ella disfrutaba el realizar las locuras del rubio, una ocasión que celebraron el cumpleaños de Kakashi, ella fue quien trajo toda la decoración e inclusive serpentinas para sorprenderlo, se encargó de contactar a los demás _jounin_ y de reservar en un restaurante amplio, todo eso cambio cuando ella se casó con él, se adaptó a los gustos contrarios del pelinegro, era más reservada y seria pero seguía con ese carisma que poseía desde pequeña. No era justo que cambiara muchos de sus aspectos solo con estar a su lado, ¿porque no había visto estos detalles desde antes? Recordó los meses pasados, el vestido, el calzado, y sintió un dolor agudo en su corazón al visualizar la cena en su mente, el sabor familiar que había notado en ese entonces, el pueblo cercano que mencionaron sus compañeros... ese lugar... fue escaso, pero después de mucho tiempo que estuvo en su viaje de redención, logro pasar tiempo con la pelirrosa, de charlar con ella y justo ahí, fue donde confeso lo que sentía en ese momento y el inicio de su relación. De nuevo, se le había dado la oportunidad, una bella oportunidad de compartir el necesitado tiempo de calidad con su esposa, y lo había estropeado; así como el arrepentimiento se presentó, la motivación de compensar a su mujer también, se levantó de inmediato y decidido, esta vez sería el quien compensaría las atenciones de la chica

—Ino... necesitaré que me ayudes... —la rubia sonrió y asintió a la petición al ver la motivada expresión del pelinegro

* * *

**RESIDENCIA UCHIHA**

— ¿Sí?—Sakura quien recién levantada de una merecida siesta abría la puerta de su hogar al escuchar el timbre segundos atrás, seguido frente a ella se encontraban dos pares de trabajadores — ¿En qué les puedo ayudar? —

—Buen día, ¿la señora Uchiha Sakura? —pregunto un joven llevando consigo un gran ramo de camelias

—Uh sí... —asintió extrañada la chica y después diviso a la otra joven —Si no estoy mal tu eres... —

— ¿Cómo se encuentra, Doctora? Le he traído esto por un pedido a su nombre. —Le entrego una bolsa de papel y una caja blanca sobre sus manos— ¡Con permiso! Tengo otros pedidos que entregar —sin más se retiró de la residencia y de nueva cuenta el otro empleado llamo su atención

— ¿Podría firmarme de recibido, por favor? —

—Oh, claro —rápidamente la pelirrosa dejo las cosas en un mueble cercano y tomo la tableta del chico, firmo dicho objeto y seguido recibió las flores

—Muchas gracias, que pase una buena tarde —se despidió haciendo un ademan sobre su gorra y camino hacia la salida. Aún confundida, la _kunoichi_ cerró la puerta tras de sí y busco un florero para colocar el ramo dentro, sonrió enternecida al ver sus flores favoritas, sin duda le alegro el día, después se retornó hacia las cosas que había dejado anteriormente; empezó primero por la bolsa y de ahí salió el mismo vestido que rento meses atrás y dentro de la caja, otro par de zapatos, sin embargo más elegantes y con mejor calidad, los volvió a poner en su sitio y sin más por cruzar en su mente, olvido el asunto y regreso a la cocina a preparar la cena, ya que su esposo llegaría en cualquier momento y quería platicar y enmendar su error de la mañana

_**30 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**_

Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba frente a la puerta de su hogar, esperaba que fuese tiempo suficiente el que le brindo a su mujer para cambiarse, se encontraba en resumidas cuentas, ansioso o preocupado, era la primera vez que hacía esto frente a ella, dudaba si la talla de la chica eran las que él consideraba, recordaba uno que otro detalle cuando estaban juntos en su viaje, en ese entonces, tenía que ir por ropa y calzado más cómodo para ella cuando se encontraba embarazada, claro que las medidas en ese entonces eran diferentes, y ahora era más delgada y delicada, si bien la rubia le ayudo a encontrar lo que ella había elegido antes, el conocer a Sakura debía ser igual que ella lo era con él, anteriormente, no se preocupaba de nada, tenía la confianza de decir que nadie conocería más a la ojijade más que él mismo, sin embargo, se empezó a doblegar en el momento que dudaba de su relación, nunca se había preguntado dos veces si lo que le ofreciese a la joven le gustaría y ahí estaba él, con cierto nerviosismo y duda de abrir la puerta de su hogar y enfrentar a la pelirrosa.

—Sakura normalmente termina de arreglarse en poco tiempo... ya debería estar... —estiro la mano hacia el picaporte de la puerta y cerro el puño tras de sí —O quizás no... Pero en lo que ella termina puedo cambiarme también... demonios... —suspiro fuertemente y finalmente abrió la puerta e ingreso en la residencia, se quitó sus sandalias y cruzo el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala y quedo sorprendido de ver a su mujer cocinando, diviso los regalos que le había mandado en un mueble cercano cerrados, lo que afligió un poco al pelinegro—_Quizá... esta molesta y no quiera ir a salir conmigo..._ —

— ¡Sasuke-kun, bienvenido! —Saludo la joven al notar la presencia del pelinegro y se acercó a él — ¿Cómo estás? Ven, siéntate, prepare sopa de tomate y _sumiyaki_ para cenar, debes estar cansado.—le retiro su usual capa de viaje y se dirigió a colgarla a un perchero cercano —Ve a lavarte las manos, por favor, te serviré en un minuto —Sasuke no dijo nada y se dirigió al cuarto de baño a realizar lo pedido por la chica—_Creo que sigue molesto conmigo..._ —se entristeció la chica al notar la indiferencia de su marido —_Tranquila Sakura, hablando se aclaran las cosas y que mejor que la cena..._ —de regreso, el portador del _Sharingan_ se sentó en la mesa y diviso el ramo de flores en el centro y por supuesto la pelirrosa no perdió el gesto —Son bonitas ¿verdad? Esa Ino, reconocería sus flores donde sea, mandarlas con un trabajador no fue una buena estrategia. El día de hoy me fue muy bien en el hospital, yo creo que exageraron un poco —menciono comenzando a servir la sopa en unos cuencos. Sasuke estaba desconcertado, en efecto, las flores eran de la florería de la rubia, pero se las había mandado él, busco con la mirada los regalos y mientras la joven servía los platillos y cubiertos dirigió su mirada con la del pelinegro —Oh ¿eso? Creo que hay un error ahí, se le debieron traspapelar los pedidos, es el vestido que devolví en la fiesta ¿recuerdas? —explico sentándose frente a el — Bueno, ¿comemos? Buen provecho —Sakura tomo una cuchara y comenzó a degustar del plato —al contrario de Sasuke, quien solo se quedó observando la cena, preocupando a la chica — ¿Que sucede? ¿No te gusto? ¿Quieres que te prepare algo más? —rápidamente la chica intento complacer a su marido al notar sus reacciones

—... ¿Porque me mientes?... —Sasuke levanto su mirada firmemente hacia ella obligando a la joven a sentarse de nuevo

— ¿Qué? —fue lo único que articulo a decir regresando a su asiento

—Sakura, lo sé todo, ¿de acuerdo?... las flores no te las mando Ino, ni el atuendo que tienes ahí, yo lo hice —

—... ¿De verdad, Sasuke-kun? Bueno, gracias, que hermoso detalle... —intento articular la pelirrosa pero el Sasuke levanto su mano deteniéndola

—No he terminado... —susurro antes de tomar una bocanada de aire, las ideas estaban en su cabeza, lo que quería expresar era egoísta para él, y no quería mencionarlo después de todo el esfuerzo, dedicación y sacrificio que la joven le había brindado. Había llegado a la conclusión, que para devolverle todo el sufrimiento que ella había pasado en la mayoría de su vida debido a él, se lo compensaría brindándole una vida completa de felicidad, no renegaría a sus deseos, la apoyaría en lo que quisiese, vaya, le importo una mierda lo de su casa, Sasuke terminaría perdonando hasta lo imperdonable si se trataba de Sakura. Por eso, no quería decir nada fuera de lugar que terminara por herirla o reclamarle, en su mente, ese no era su derecho —Con lo de "lo sé todo", es porque lo sé, todo... —Sasuke se levantó y rodeo la mesa hasta llegar a un costado de Sakura, se colocó en cuclillas y tomo una de sus manos, claro que la mencionada, estaba más que nerviosa y confundida por las acciones de su esposo —Sabes que no necesito palabras para comunicarme contigo, pero es necesario, porque te he fallado... —

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Sakura no perdió el control, ella conocía bien al pelinegro, una infidelidad seria lo último que surgiría por su cabeza, trabajo mucho mentalmente para poder crear la confianza que tenía sobre sí —Cariño, háblame —con su mano acaricio lentamente el rostro de su esposo.

Sasuke se dejó llevar ante el gesto de la pelirrosa y tomo aliento —Me estoy haciendo débil... me entreno día con día, intento crear nuevas soluciones para salir de situaciones peligrosas, mi motivación principalmente sabes que son tú y Sarada... —

—Eso lo sé y sabes que —

—Sakura —la interrumpió para proseguir —Estoy dejando mis obligaciones primordiales, soy padre de nuestra hija, es verdad que durante este tiempo las cosas han estado mejor con Sarada, estoy orgulloso de poder pasar parte de mi experiencia, conocimiento y tradición a la siguiente generación de mi clan. Pero tampoco debo olvidar... que soy tu marido, tu compañero de vida, mi obligación es estar a tu lado y ayudarte en cuanto a la educación de nuestra hija... en las mañanas mi deber es despertar junto a ti, en las noches es dormir a tu lado protegiéndote... no hemos tenido intimidad desde... carajo... ya ni recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que pude tocarte... y por supuesto, es poder disfrutar el día que unimos nuestras vidas... lamento tanto no pasar esos días contigo...—de inmediato apretó la mano de la joven y la llevo a sus labios depositando un ligero beso sobre su dorso, Sakura quien estaba atenta escuchando al pelinegro enternecida sonrió y acaricio con su mano libre el cabello azabache del Uchiha y suspiro al entender todo

—Ya veo, supongo que hablaste con Ino sobre lo que sucedió, ¿verdad? De no ser así, no hubieses sabido donde conseguí el vestido. ¿Te contó todo?... —el tono de su voz sonó nervioso cuando le pregunto y el cuestionado solo asintió débilmente —Quiero aclarar que el alcohol nos hace decir tonterías ¿de acuerdo? Te prometo que no volveré a hacerlo, estoy más que dichosa de estar a tu lado y pertenecer a tu familia —

—Yo lo sé, Sakura... por eso te escogí, no había mejor persona que pudiera estar al lado de una persona como yo, tu más que nadie has estado en mis mejores, y lamentablemente mis peores decisiones en la vida... —

— ¿Te preocupaba haber olvidado nuestra cita ese día? —bufo la ojijade intentando aliviar el ambiente, de inmediato Sasuke levanto la mirada y apretó su agarre

— ¡No, lo que sucedió fue...! Yo no... —

— ¿Naruto tiene que ver en esto? —Sakura interrogo levantando una ceja divertida, ante el silencio obvio del azabache, ella volvió a soltar un suspiro ligeramente divertida —Como siempre... no me digas, olvido que te mando una misión y la confirmación que recibió fue la respuesta ¿es eso? —

—Es más complicado a como suena... pero en sí, tienes el punto... —Sakura soltó una breve carcajada a la confirmación del pelinegro

—Lo sabía... tu jamás faltas a tu palabra... sabía que alguno de ustedes saldría con algo, aunque bueno, normalmente siempre es el —

—Eso no quita lo importante, Sakura... —comento interrumpiendo a la chica quien regreso su atención a el —... ¿Porque no me mencionaste nada en ese entonces?... Incluso Naruto dijo que les mencionaste que ambos lo disfrutamos —

— Naruto estaba emocionado al saber que estaríamos juntos... y no quería molestarte con eso, sé que no eres del tipo que gusta festejar... simplemente no podía... —

—Pero tú sí, no puedo dejar que cambies siempre por mí, Sakura. No he hecho lo suficiente como tú lo has hecho conmigo, si te hace feliz el celebrar nuestro aniversario o cualquier fiesta en especial, sin dudar lo haré... —se levantó de su posición obligando a la médico a imitarlo —Hare lo que sea necesario para hacerte feliz... comienzo a dudar de mi confianza respecto a nuestra relación, estos últimos días pensé lo imposible... e incluso pensé en ceder... y no es justo cuando tú has luchado tanto por mi...—

— ¿Lo imposible...? Sasuke, sabes muy bien que yo jamás te traicionaría, así como tu conmigo, ¡¿qué ideas te metieron en la cabeza?! Joder —

—Pasaron varias situaciones que me abrieron los ojos, Sakura eres una gran _kunoichi_ y dedicada a su vocación, demonios, eres hermosa, atraes muchas miradas y yo estando lejos, los hombres se aprovechan en mirarte... —la joven iba a interrumpir pero Sasuke prosiguió —Se lo que me dirás, no necesitas de nadie para defender lo nuestro ni respetarte... y por eso estoy orgulloso de ti... pero entiéndeme... es la primera vez que... siento unos celos incontrolables ahora que pienso en todo... —la mirada del ninja descendió al mismo tiempo que su voz al decir lo último, por supuesto, la médico estaba más que sonrojada ante todo lo confesado por su marido, para ella era un sueño lo que estaba pasando, Sasuke jamás había admitido en voz alta estar incomodo en cuanto a una situación sobre su relación, claro, ella sabía que era atractiva por lo tanto era cortejada constantemente pero siempre los rechazaba diciendo que estaba casada.

—Estoy feliz, Sasuke-kun... no tienes idea cuanto... bueno, ahora que hemos sacado lo que teníamos... te prometo que ya no me contendré, así que prepárate, estaré de empalagosa como cuando éramos _genin_ —Sakura se liberó de la mano de Sasuke y dirigió sus manos hacia su rostro y unió su frente con la de él —... Te prometo no volver a mentirte... por eso... tú también háblame como lo acabas de hacer... —el Uchiha poso su brazo por la cintura de la pelirrosa atrayéndola más cerca

—... Si... yo también te lo prometo... —ambos se miraron con duda, pidiendo permiso del otro, y fue Sakura quien tomó el control, acortando abruptamente la distancia entre ellos uniendo sus labios, sin embargo, fue diferente, y Sasuke lo sintió al seguir los rápidos movimientos de su esposa —...Sa...ku... espe... —los jadeos del pelinegro se hicieron presentes, Sakura quien al inicio mantenía sus manos en el rostro del Uchiha, paso a rodear con su brazo el cuello del joven, dio un ligero brinco, columpiándose de él, quien instintivamente apretó el agarre de la cintura de la pelirrosa para poder levantarla ligeramente del suelo, Sakura corto el beso, y observo debajo de su rostro el cercano de su marido, acariciando con su mano libre el labio inferior de el

—...Estas perdiendo el toque, Sasuke-kun... —susurro relamiéndose los labios, una sonrisa ladina surco como respuesta del azabache, por instinto la _kunoichi_ intento ayudar enredando ambas piernas en su cintura, aunque claro no era necesario, ya que él podía cargarla sin problema alguno —... ¿Porque no celebramos nuestro aniversario ahora...? —

—No es una mala idea... de hecho... tenemos una reservación dentro de unos 45 minutos...quería llevarte antes a caminar, pero bueno... —

—Umm... suena bien... dame 20 minutos y estaré lista... —susurro coqueta dándole un leve beso en los labios y liberando al Uchiha quien lentamente la deposito en el suelo de nuevo. Rápidamente tomo la bolsa de regalo e ingreso al baño, Sasuke también decidió cambiarse y no le tomo ni 10 minutos, así que decidió esperar en la sala a la chica. Después de unos minutos, una fragancia floral inundo la habitación y fue casi imposible para el ninja no despegar su vista de su mujer, quien lucía un fabuloso vestido ceñido a su figura, su cabello ligeramente ondulado y ligeramente maquillada realzando la mirada intensa de sus ojos verdes — ¿Listo? —se acercó hacia ella y acaricio su rostro, caminaron hacia el _genkan_, donde la chica utilizo los nuevos tacones oscuros que Sasuke le obsequio

—Feliz aniversario, Sakura... —susurro Sasuke ofreciendo su brazo a la pelirrosa

—Feliz aniversario, querido —acepto entrelazando su brazo izquierdo con el derecho de él, al salir se cerró la puerta de la residencia Uchiha, dejando de rastro el ligero sonido de los zapatos de la chica desvaneciéndose con cada paso, hacia una velada que ya era merecida para ambos

* * *

_¡Gracias por la espera! Espero haya sido de su agrado, reedite esto como 14 veces haha, no tienen idea, para elegir este final, escribí como cinco diferentes y creo que este fue el que más me gusto, estas últimas semanas, tuve inspiración en realizar un crossover entre Kenichi y Eyeshield 21, entonces es lo que estoy editando, también estoy editando con YugiOh y Fairy Tail, y recientemente, encontré el fic que escribí de Sarada y Boruto viajando al pasado, también estoy pensando en regresar con los crossovers de Sakura, aunque créanme, estoy muy ocupada, apenas puedo con mi vida, el trabajo, la universidad y el servicio social me consumen todo el día._

_Necesito su opinión respecto a algo, tengo otras ideas de un fic de uno capítulos, que tiene relación con el de los crossovers de Sakura que mencione, pero aun lo estoy desarrollando, sería como un alternativo, aquí quiero meter a los padres de Sakura, ese es uno, como fue la reacción de los padres de Sakura con Sasuke, y como se comportó frente a ellos, este sería un One shot, respecto al otro, se me vino a la mente, ¿Qué paso con los padres de Sakura? Respecto a este, necesito añadir un OC, sería un AU, ustedes preferirían que Sakura tuviese un hermano o una hermana mayor? _

_Volvere a editar después, porque esto lo escribo en mi tiempo libre de trabajo, agradeceré a quienes me comentaron, muchas gracias de nuevo por esperar, y por comentar :)) Espero sus comentarios :DD_


	5. OS Valentín Inesperado

_**¡Buen día a todos! ¿Qué tal están el día de hoy? Espero cada uno de ustedes este a salvo y resguardado con su familia o seres queridos, es en estas situaciones donde debemos estar más unidos que nunca. Este OS lo escribí en Febrero para un concurso de San Valentín, aún no han dado resultados, pero había olvidado subirlo aquí en FF, la verdad es que no revise si pudiese publicarlo aquí aparte, igual, quise compartirlo por aquí, ya que tengo varios seguidores valiosos que me mandan PM preguntando como me encuentro, ¡mil gracias! Les comenté de esto, y se nos hizo buena idea compartirlo aquí junto con el de "Aniversario", así que espero les guste, ahora que estamos en nuestros hogares sin mucho que hacer, una buena idea es leer, o practicar algo que generalmente no tenemos tiempo para dedicarle. Últimamente estoy poniéndome al día con muchos fics que guarde en la app, estoy escribiendo también poco a poco lo que yo tengo pendiente, comencé a pintar y además estoy mejorando con la kalimba. Díganme ¿Qué tal todo con ustedes? ¿Qué realizan ahora que tienen un poco de tiempo para sí mismos? ¡Me encantaría saberlo! ¡Cuídense mucho! Yo estoy segura que saldremos de esto, si ponemos de nuestra parte, terminara más rápido esta situación y podremos regresar a nuestra rutina, no la misma, esta es la punta del iceberg, saliendo de esta situación enfrentaremos una mayor, pero alego de nuevo, JUNTOS y poniendo de nuestra parte, solidaridad y oración saldremos adelante, de la mano, como siempre nosotros como seres humanos lo hemos hecho. Pido por cada uno de ustedes por su bienestar, gracias de nuevo por todo y ¡Superaremos este año loco que hemos tenido!**_

* * *

_**¡PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO!**_

La leve brisa del viento ingreso ligeramente a través de la capa de viaje de Sasuke, era un día cualquiera, estaba regresando a la aldea en su mensual visita a su familia, en eso había quedado con su mujer y su hija, el segundo viernes de cada mes regresaría a casa para pasar el fin de semana en familia. Había llegado más temprano de lo usual, apenas era mediodía, Sarada y Sakura estarían de regreso en el departamento hasta casi la hora de la cena, su plan era pasar el rato hablando con Naruto de su progreso en la misión, y ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez platicar con su antiguo compañero de equipo. Sasuke ingresaba a la aldea por otro camino familiar en lugar de la entrada principal, ya que diviso anteriormente multitud de personas entrando, por lo tanto, para evitarlo, decidió rodear y accedió por esta salida. A pesar de que habían pasado años, y que cambios notorios marcaron ese sendero, él reconocía ese camino perfectamente, ya que fue el mismo que utilizo para partir de la aldea, a pesar de que había otras vías de acceso para ingresar a la aldea, él elegía ese, ¿la razón? Ni él mismo estaba seguro, quizá como cada día que despierta y no ve su brazo, los recuerdos lo invaden sobre el trayecto que lo llevo hasta ahora, y ese sendero era el comienzo de las decisiones que marcaron su vida por completo. Siguió avanzando un poco más, apreciando una que otra pareja que paseaban por los alrededores, no le tomo mucha importancia, pero si llamo su atención una pareja en específico que paso a su lado

— ¿Crees que se encuentre bien? ¿No deberíamos llamar a la policía o llevarla al hospital? —pregunto la joven aferrada al brazo de su pareja

—La revise, se encontraba bien, a lo mejor tuvo un mal día y estaba cansada, quizá sus sentimientos no fueron correspondidos y estuvo vagando en la noche y se quedó dormida —

— ¡Qué lástima! Que haya personas que no tengan suerte como nosotros, mi amor —comento brindándole un leve beso en la mejilla —Que mal, era muy guapa, no había visto ese color de cabello en mi vida antes —

—Tienes razón, vamos cariño, te llevare a ese lugar que querías conocer —dio por terminada la conversación mientras seguían paseando y la chica lo abrazaba emocionadamente

Al Uchiha le llamo la atención lo último mencionado por la joven, decidió continuar curioso hasta que finalmente diviso a la persona en cuestión que se encontraba de perfil recostada sobre la superficie, se acercó y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al distinguir la melena rosada y otro detalle en la parte posterior de la blusa roja que vestía, el símbolo del clan Haruno, sin dudar, decidió revisar con más detenimiento, pero palideció al ver a su esposa inconsciente en la banca de piedra y no solo eso, sin pensarlo, la reviso detenidamente y se extrañó al mirar sus facciones, ella en efecto era su esposa, sin embargo quien se encontraba frente a él, no debía tener más de 18 años, es más estaba casi seguro, así lucía su mujer 15 años atrás. ¿Porque lucía de esa manera? ¿Quizá de nuevo "ideaba" tratamientos con la Yamanaka? Lo descubriría más tarde, lo importante era averiguar si se encontraba bien, suavemente, coloco su mano sobre su hombro y comenzó a zarandearla levemente, después de unos segundos, la joven dio respuesta, intentando abrir los ojos, parpadeo e intento conectar de nuevo sus neuronas acostumbrándose a su entorno, logro apreciar a una persona a su lado sin embargo no lo distinguió perfectamente, comenzó a incorporarse sobre sus codos reactivando sus funciones motrices, Sasuke espero pacientemente y ayudo a la joven a sentarse por completo. La chica dirigió una mano a su frente, aún calmando la sensación de palpitar en su cabeza.

—¿Estas bien?... —pregunto el pelinegro

—Siento como si hubiese sido aplastada con una roca gigante... —respondió —¿Dónde estoy? —pregunto observando a su alrededor, y finalmente dirigiendo su mirada al Uchiha —¿Y quién eres tú? ¡¿Hiciste algo conmigo mientras estaba inconsciente?! —aunque la joven quería posicionarse para defenderse, sus piernas aún se sentían débiles para sostenerse por sí misma, así que opto por adoptar una postura de defensa solo con sus brazos

—¿Que pasa contigo? Soy yo... — replicó el ninja —_¿No me reconoce? —_al apreciar la mirada de desconfianza de la chica intento desviar la pregunta anterior —Perdona, te confundí con alguien... estaba preocupado porque estabas inconsciente aquí, quería confirmar que estuvieses bien...—al escuchar esto, la pelirrosa guardo su postura y comenzó a relajarse, sin embargo aún estaba alerta —¿Como llegaste aquí? —la reacción de la joven lo tomo por sorpresa, empezó a girar en diferentes direcciones como si buscara algo

—Yo... estaba con mi compañero de equipo... estábamos caminando... y ¡eso es! Fuimos a ese puesto y ese maldito brazalete... —exclamo molesta recordando los hechos que presento —¿Dónde estará ese maldito _playboy_? —reunió las fuerzas suficientes y se levantó agresivamente buscando al mencionado. Sasuke entorno una ceja extrañado, comenzando a seguir a la joven que caminaba en busca de lo que parecía ser su compañero, claro que ella notó la presencia del Uchiha detrás de ella y se detuvo para encararlo

—Gracias, te agradezco el haberme despertado, pero ya no es necesario que me sigas, señor. Tenga un buen día —finalizo dando una reverencia y prosiguió con su camino, por supuesto, el azabache ignoro lo mencionado y continúo siguiéndola, colmando la paciencia de la oji jade —¡Disculpe! ¡Ya le mencioné que me encuentro bien! ¿Porque sigue insistiendo? —

—... ¿Como adulto dejarías a una adolescente desorientada el ir sola después de encontrarla inconsciente? —la joven no menciono nada ante lo preguntado —¿Verdad? Déjame ayudarte... —se posiciono a su lado y ambos comenzaron a caminar, fueron pocos minutos de mantenerse en silencio, de vez en cuando Sasuke la miraba, estaba curioso sobre el tal _playboy_ que ella mencionaba, ¿en qué lío se metió Sakura para tener esa apariencia? ¿Porque no lo reconoció? Diferentes teorías estaban por su cabeza, quizá una situación con otro "experimento" que su amiga rubia y ella crearon como lo fue en su Aniversario*. Posiblemente, los efectos además de rejuvenecer, fuera que perdiera las memorias hasta esa edad que presentaba, eso explicaría su apariencia y su actitud, claro que ella no lo reconocería a él, debido a que actualmente era muy diferente a cuando tenían 17 años, sin embargo, le incomodaba a quien buscaba, no estaba enterado de que la _kunoichi_ estuviese ligada a un _playboy _como decía ella, Naruto obviamente no contaba, ¿quizá Sai?

—Eres una persona muy callada... —la voz de la pelirrosa lo saco de sus pensamientos y enfoco su mirada en ella —Después de lo que me dijiste pensé que indagarías sobre mí —

—Buscaba el momento adecuado... —

—¿Y cuál sería ese momento adecuado? —

—¿Quizá con un té y un poco de _anmitsu_? —sin palabras a lo mencionado la joven lo observo fijamente

—¿Como sabe que me gusta el _anmitsu_? —Sasuke reafirmaba su teoría con las respuestas que le brindaba la oji jade

—Te mencione que te había confundido con alguien, ¿no?... —

—Sería extraño que me llevará alguien como tú, pueden pensar que eres mi pareja o algo así —

—No parezco tan viejo aún... —

—¿Te has visto en el espejo? —bromeo la chica —Estoy jugando, me encantaría, gracias —siguieron avanzando ahora con el ambiente menos tenso, a pocos metros se escuchaban los murmullos de la gente transitando

—Veo que eres del clan Haruno... tenía entendido que solo tres personas inmigraron y residen aquí a la aldea, aunque una de ellas ya está casada con otra familia —

—Eso es imposible, yo soy la única de los Haruno que queda con vida, mis padres dieron la vida por esta aldea... —explico secamente sin dirigirle la mirada, ante esto, el Uchiha quedó extrañado —De hecho, me sorprende que tú no me hayas recono... —la ninja se detuvo analizando lo que estaban comentando, incluido Sasuke, quien intento seguir el hilo de la chica, tenían eventos diferentes en la cabeza —Oh no... —solo con murmurar esto, la joven corrió en dirección al bullicio de la gente, sin perder tiempo, el azabache la siguió por el camino que terminaba en el ingreso de la avenida siendo transitada por multitudes de personas, no fue difícil localizarla, se encontraba de pie con su mirada en dirección al monte de los rostros de los Kages, se acercó y se colocó a su lado, extrañado por la mirada incrédula de la oji jade —Mi padre no está ahí... y ¿ese es Menma? De nuevo... estoy aquí... —

—¿Esta todo en orden? —era más que obvio que no era así, podía verlo en su mirada, pero ¿qué otra cosa podría preguntarle? Estaba igual o incluso más confundido que ella

—Dijiste que me confundiste con alguien —la pelirrosa se dirigió de nuevo a él —Por eso me preguntaste si te reconocía, okay, no sé cómo decirte esto, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno. Soy hija de Mebuki y Kizashi Haruno, cuarto Hokage. Cuando era pequeña, mis padres fallecieron al proteger la aldea, he estado viviendo por mi cuenta desde entonces —su mano se dirigió hacia su cuello donde apretó levemente lo que parecía ser un collar —Yo no soy tu Sakura —ciertamente, los pensamientos que tuvo minutos atrás se fueron al traste, si bien Sasuke ya había experimentado de todo, nunca se imaginó conocer una versión alterna de su esposa, y una versión que al parecer, ya había estado por accidente en ese tiempo

—... Básicamente... ¿eres de otra dimensión? —

—La verdad ni yo estoy segura...—una persona chocó con la chica y se disculpó mientras seguían su camino—¿podemos ir por ese té ahora? Siento que estorbamos aquí —Sasuke asintió y la llevó a uno de los sitios que frecuentaba con la ninja médico. Después de que ordenaron y recibieran lo que pidieron prosiguieron con su conversación —Es increíble el parecido del lugar, este lugar también es uno de mis lugares favoritos...—

—¿Podemos continuar? Quisiera confirmar hasta lo que me has comentado, vienes de una Konoha alterna, pero dices que ya has estado en esta aldea con anterioridad—

—La verdad es la segunda ocasión en la que tu mundo, dimensión o como quieras llamarle interactúan, en mi caso, la primera vez aparecí aquí de la nada, estuvo extraño porque padecí de "amnesia", pero a como entendí al final, la Sakura de tu mundo y yo cambiamos lugares, es decir, yo llegué y viví aquí con su estilo de vida, y ella vivió con mi estilo de vida allá. Sé que suena descabellado pero es cierto —al notar que el semblante atento de Sasuke no cambiara, le dio confianza a la chica para proseguir —Al principio creí que fue un sueño, pero cuando mis amigos comenzaron a preguntarme por mi actitud reciente y la de Menma de esos días... fue extraño... después, me sentí contenta porque él me pidió que mantuviéramos lo ocurrido en secreto, al parecer algo ocurrió en mi ausencia, pero creo que su alter también llego ahí, es el que está en la roca de los Kages, ¿no es así? —

—¿Te refieres a Naruto?... —

—Con que se llama Naruto... es lindo... aunque no tanto como Menma —esto último el Uchiha no se lo esperaba, escuchar a Sakura decir que Naruto era atractivo para ella, se contradecía por completo a la Sakura que conocía —Aunque bueno, mis esperanzas con él están acabadas... ya que sale con la maldita de Hinata —

—Espera... ¿que? ¿Maliciaste a Hyuga? ¿Estabas enamorada del alter de Naruto? ...—

—¿Que esperabas? Después de que alejara a todas las que estaban interesadas en Menma y solo porque enseña un cuerpo voluptuoso, cielos, él realmente tiene pésimo gusto para las mujeres, ¿porque me ves así? —interrogo al notar la mirada de desconcierto de su acompañante

—Es solo que... es extraño, escuchar ese tipo de descripción de Hyuga y el _dobe_... —

—¿_Dobe_? —repitió curiosa. Sasuke busco en su bolsillo interno de su capa y le enseño una fotografía de la familia de Uzumaki en el cumpleaños de Boruto, Sarada y Sakura fueron invitadas y fue su mujer quien tomó la fotografía, en esta se encontraban Naruto y Hinata de pie preparando el pastel, mientras que Boruto, Sarada y Himawari se encontraban sentados sonriendo en dirección a la cámara. —¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Esa es Hinata? Oh, Dios mío... el parecido con Menma es increíble, ¿qué edad tienen aquí? —

—Creo que unos 27 años... fue en el cumpleaños número 6 de Boruto —

—¿Boruto? Oh, ¿esos son sus hijos? Eh... vaya que interesante... —Sasuke de nuevo guardo la fotografía y dio un sorbo a su té—A pesar de que Hinata no es de mi devoción, sé... porque Menma prefirió estar con ella. La Hinata que conozco es dura, insoportable y estricta en cuanto a la cultura de su familia, pero muy dentro de ella, sé que tiene un corazón cálido y compasivo, si Menma hubiese elegido a otra chica, ella lo hubiese comprendido... es justo como la persona que veo en esa fotografía, te garantizo que una parte dura y estricta está en la Hinata que conoces —y tenía razón, Sasuke había acompañado a Naruto en varias ocasiones después de que Hinata lo reprendiera por acciones que él realizaba —¿Porque no me muestras los alrededores? Tal vez encuentre a mi compañero en el camino...—el azabache asintió, pago por lo pedido y salieron a las calles de la aldea, las cuales estaban abarrotadas de parejas, pasaron una calle en especial repleta de puestos de chocolates, globos adornados y peluches. El ninja no tenía ni idea que estaba ocurriendo, pensó que su Hokage "creo" otra fecha festiva como el 'Día de padres e hijos' —¡Oh! —la pelirrosa avanzo entre la multitud hacia un puesto que ofrecía chocolates

—¡Adelante jovencita! ¡Puede dedicarle algo a esa persona especial! ¡Ya son los últimos, 2x1! —animo el dueño del negocio entregándole una manga pastelera

—¿De verdad? Bueno, ¿porque no? —acepto sentándose en una banca cercana mientras elegía los chocolates que decoraría del mostrador, el Uchiha no estaba seguro de que era lo la joven hacía y en cuanto intento acercarse el dueño del puesto lo detuvo

—Oh no señor, los sentimientos de una doncella son delicados, no actué de padre sobre protector, déjela que experimente el camino del amor —le comento restringiendo el paso hacia la chica

—¿Padre sobre protector? Pero ella no es... —intento reclamar

—Oh, descuide yo no juzgo, para el amor no hay edad, solo espero que su relación este en buenos términos —finalizo la charla alejándose para recoger lo que la pelirrosa había creado y así empacarlo —Aquí tienes querida, 1000 ryo, por favor —le entrego un par de cajas envueltas, una de color azul marino y otra de color rojo. Sakura le pago y se acercó al Uchiha quien la esperaba algo desesperado por sus alrededores

—¿Vamos a un sitio menos bullicioso? Se nota en tu rostro que no eres de los que disfruta este día —el azabache no respondió simplemente se alejó en dirección contraria, la pelirrosa bufó levemente y lo siguió. Sasuke los llevo a un sitio alto donde se apreciaba la aldea, ya estaba atardeciendo, se sentaron en una banca cercana a apreciar la vista

—Después de todo, no encontramos a tu amigo... —comentó el portador del Sharingan

—Ya casi anochece, debe de estar en uno de esos antros nocturnos rodeado de mujeres, estoy segura que lo encontraré por ahí... —el tono de voz de la chica se apagó al decir esto último, ahora estaba más que curioso el pelinegro, él sabía que ella no era su esposa, pero tenía esa sensación incomoda en su ser, no podía evitar sentir celos cuando ella menciono que estaba enamorada de Naruto, bueno no su amigo, sino su alter, entonces ¿quién sería el que está buscando? —Por cierto —la pelirrosa saco de la bolsa la caja azul y se la tendió a Sasuke —Aquí tienes. No pienses nada raro, es _giri choco —_él la recibió y la abrió con cuidado, su semblante mostro una ligera mueca de disgusto al ver su interior —Le atiné, tampoco eres muy fan de los dulces, es oscuro, no tiene casi nada de azúcar, además tiene un ligero toque a café —tras decir esto, el pelinegro decidió darle una oportunidad y al levantar el chocolate en forma de corazón, leyó con más atención el mensaje escrito con dulce. "Gracias por cuidar de mí". Sasuke le dio un ligero mordisco y a pesar de que estaba ligeramente dulce, no le molesto en absoluto, el toque de café que ella mencionó fue de su agrado, no había probado algo igual antes, pero estaba agradecido por descubrirlo

—Gracias... —

—De nada, que bueno que te gusto —

—¿Y ese otro...? —

—Oh... —abrió la bolsa de nuevo observando su interior —Fue por impulso... pero quiero dárselo a alguien... últimamente se ha convertido en alguien importante para mí. La verdad planeaba hacerle una cena el día de hoy, y confesarle lo que siento por él... al principio me molestaba ¿sabes? que estuviese siempre sobre mí, coqueteandome, dándome regalos que no quería, era muy molesto —Sasuke enarco una cena de ironía, un _deja vú _estaba frente a él en ese momento —Pero entonces, me apoyo cuando tuve que dejar mi amor por Menma, no fueron bromas ni los típicos piropos que me hacía, él realmente estuvo para mí, no importo que llorara hasta la madrugada mientras llovía muy lejos de su casa... no me dijo nada... solo... acaricio mi espalda y estuvo a mi lado. Con el pasar de los días, él comenzó a cuidar de mí, y entonces vi una parte de él que ignoraba, de nuevo regreso con los coqueteos y los cumplidos, pero en esta ocasión me los tomaba en serio... —

—¿Y no has intentado decirle...? —el azabache escuchaba atentamente, las relaciones amorosas no eran su fuerte, y claramente preferiría mil veces enfrentarse a un enemigo a estar en líos amorosos, su relación con Sakura cuando eran jóvenes fue muy tranquila, pero si debía admitir que fue muy lenta, mayoría de culpabilidad de él, cuando la mayoría de sus compañeros estaban casándose, ellos apenas habían pasado de tomarse las manos, después de la pregunta, la cuestionada suspiro fuertemente y realizo una mueca de disgusto

—Porque realmente no sé si él quiera algo seriamente conmigo... quiero decir, ¡es un maldito coqueto! ¡Con todas hace lo mismo! Me da miedo... que las señales que él me brindaba sean solo para "un rato y ya" He sido testigo de cómo sale con las chicas solo una noche y al día siguiente están con el corazón roto al descubrir que flirtea con muchas más. No estoy segura de soportar otro amor no correspondido —

—¿Quién te gusta es la persona que buscabas hace rato? —el leve sonrojo de la chica confirmó su pregunta—No soy mucho de estos temas, ¿sabes? ...—

—Puedo notarlo, estas solo en un día como este, no te cuento porque busqué algún consejo, simplemente quise explicarte la razón del porque quise darle el chocolate, aunque bueno, el día casi de San Valentín casi se termina...—Sasuke se desconcertó con eso lo que llamó la atención de Sakura —¿Qué pasa? —

—¿Me diste esto porque hoy se celebra qué? ...—

—San Valentín, es 14 de Febrero —respondió normalmente pero al seguir viendo la cara de incógnita, comprendió que realmente no estaba enterado —Espera ¡¿qué?! ¿Olvidaste que era 14? Un momento, un momento, tu rostro lo dice todo, ¿no sabes que se celebra? Quiero decir, viste las parejas en la aldea, los puestos de chocolates, cielos te acabo de dar uno. —la incredulidad de Sasuke no era tan notoria, pero si se notaba desconcierto en su rostro, en su vida había escuchado esa festividad, quizá pasó mucho tiempo viajando y sí que se perdió de varias cosas. Mientras estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, la pelirrosa comenzó a reír levemente llamando la atención del pelinegro—No puedo creerlo, déjame te explico, en este día las mujeres en su mayoría preparamos estas delicias a nuestros seres amados, y principalmente si quieres demostrar sus sentimientos, por eso viste parejas a montón por la aldea, usualmente salen a cenar o pasar un buen rato—

—Vaya... me he perdido de mucho... cuando era joven no existía eso—

—Debes estar bromeando—la joven dio una última mirada a la aldea y suspiró —Quien pensaría que compartiría este día con un desconocido, ya me está empezando a dar hambre ¿qué te parece si me llevas a cenar? —

—Con lo que me acabas de comentar los restaurantes estarán llenos, ¿te parece cenar en mi casa? Mañana continuaremos buscando a tu amigo—

—¿Vas a llevarme a tu casa y esperas que duerma ahí? En la Academia me enseñaron a no irme con desconocidos—

—Eres libre de escoger, te acompaño a algún hostal cercano y te veo mañana temprano —sugirió, realmente este plan era mejor en su opinión, no sabría cómo explicar la situación a su esposa y a su hija

—Tranquilo, creo en ti, me lo demostraste durante estas horas, vamos te seguiré —dicho esto dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, el ninja se resignó al plan B, en su menta estaba pensando cómo explicarle a su familia al llegar a casa. Ambos llegaron después de unos minutos de caminata al edificio de departamentos donde residía el Uchiha, se acercaron a la puerta y Sasuke busco las llaves en su capa—Creo que dejaste las luces encendidas, te saldrá caro el recibo de luz—comento señalando la orilla de la puerta que reflejaba una luz tenue

—Debe ser que ya llegó mi esposa o mi hija...—esto desconcertó completamente a la joven

—¿Cómo? ¿Estas casado? ¿Y tienes una niña? Pero me dijiste que no sabías nada del día de hoy—

—Y no mentí, simplemente no recuerdo haber dicho estar soltero, con mi mujer no celebre nada de eso...—contesto francamente insertando la llave en la ranura

—Pues si, pero igual pudiste comentarme, ahora que lo pienso ¡ni siquiera se tu nombre! —reclamo. El Uchiha no le tomo importancia, después de todo, lo averiguaría dentro de poco, abrio la puerta, le cedió el paso a la chica y se quitaron los zapatos en el_ genkan. _Avanzaron por el pasillo hacia la sala principal, ninguno de ellos paso por su cabeza la escena que tendrían al ingresar en esta misma, y es que apenas ingresar, los rostros familiares intercambiaron miradas, y es que Sasuke vio a su hija detrás de su madre, quien se encontraba en una posición algo comprometedora, estaba siendo abrazada por la cintura por lo que pudo ver una versión de él más joven—¡¿Uh?! ¡¿Qué demonios?! —grito señalando a la otra Sakura —¡¿Como llegaste aquí?! ¡He estado buscándote por todos lados! —

—Oh cariño, ¡qué bueno que estas bien! —dijo soltando a la otra Sakura quien de inmediato se alejó, Sasuke analizo a su alter, estaba más que impactado, el _playboy_ que la joven Sakura le menciono era él, ella estaba enamorada de él, y diablos, estaba molesto por la confianza y tacto que tenía con su mujer —Es increíble el parecido, ven, deja que te presente —se acercó hacia ella y dirigió su mirada hacia su contra parte —¡Oh cielos! Cambia ese semblante, realmente no puedo creer que seas mi otro yo —

—¿Otro yo? Espera ¿qué? ¡Porque no me mencionaste eso! —reclamo la joven ninja y en eso se acercaron tanto Sakura como Sarada

—Bienvenido, querido. Veo que también tuviste una visita inesperada —comento sonriendo

—Algo así, no te veo muy sorprendida... —

—Bueno, ya conocía a este Sasuke-kun —lo miro y este solo le guiño el ojo

—Es un sujeto interesante, papá. No te imagino de esta manera —bromeo la pelinegra

—Un momento, yo te conozco, estabas en la foto que me mostraste...—dijo la Sakura joven —Creí que era hija del tal Naruto y Hinata —

—Para nada, Sarada es nuestra pequeña —respondió su contra parte de manera orgullosa —Siéntense, la cena esta lista, ya que estamos reunidos, veremos qué podemos hacer para ayudarlos. Querido ve a cambiarte, Sarada ayúdame a acomodar la mesa —ambos Uchiha solo acataron las ordenes por parte de la ninja medico

—¿Como estas tan calmada?... —Sakura regreso su atención hacia ella —¡¿Como puedes estar tan tranquila con esta situación?! ¡Apenas puedo digerir que estoy casada y tengo una hija con Sasuke! —fue discreto pero un sonrojo por parte del joven Uchiha se hizo presente, el imaginarse esa situación lo emocionaba, los sentimientos que sentía por la chica eran genuinos, y estaba más que contento e ilusionado cuando se enteró del futuro de su alter, si el Sasuke de ese mundo logro quedarse con Sakura, ¿porque él no?

—¿Lo ves querida? Estamos destinados a estar juntos... —intento tomarle la mano, pero la mencionada la alejo y le lanzo una de sus miradas más duras

—Ahora no, Uchiha. —susurro amenazante, y claro esto le dolió al azabache, pero solo reprimió una sonrisa triste, estaba acostumbrado a ese trato

—Hay algo que no estas tomando en cuenta, fui yo, quien decidió estar al lado de mi esposo, fui yo quien decidió empezar una familia con él, fui yo la que tomó esa decisión, con quien yo considero es mi pareja de por vida, fui yo, no tú... tus decisiones y mis decisiones son completamente diferentes, no somos iguales. —se acercó a ella y coloco sus manos sobre sus hombros — Ahora es tu turno, había oído de Ino que me comporte extraña, básicamente cambiamos lugares, siento lo de tus padres, me di cuenta de lo doloroso que es estar en esa casa tan espaciosa sola, lo mucho que la gente tiene expectativas de ti. Es ahora tu turno de elegir el camino a la felicidad, yo lo logré, dudo que no puedas lograrlo tú. Vamos, comamos juntos —dicho esto regreso a la cocina, no sabía cómo, pero verse a sí misma en unos años, le mostró lo madurez que le faltaba desarrollar, tenía razón, ella es feliz con quien eligió, ella lo sería con quien elegiría

—Es grandiosa ¿verdad? ¿Y? ¿Qué tal mi otro yo? —intento bromear el pelinegro —Esta Sakura me contó varias cosas sobre él, pero siento que yo tengo más personalidad y soy más atractivo —

—En lo de la personalidad no lo sé... es casi todo lo contrario a ti... um... discúlpame por reaccionar tan cruel hace un momento... —

—Oh cielos, querida, yo entiendo, estabas celosa, yo comprendo, tengo ese efecto en las chicas —en ese instante el Uchiha mayor ingresaba de nuevo en el comedor justo cuando dijo esas palabras, ni enterado estaba de la situación, e incluso él sabía que su versión alterna lo había arruinado con sus comentarios y claro la joven pelirrosa también pensó igual, Sasuke noto en las actitudes de su alter que también tenía sentimientos fuertes por la joven sin embargo parecía ser que no era capaz de expresarlo apropiadamente

—¿Alguna vez podre hablar seriamente contigo? —reclamo y paso de largo a sentarse en el comedor, dejando desconcertado al joven azabache

—Lo arruinaste... —habló a sus espaldas el mayor —Sólo un consejo... si no actúas seriamente realmente la perderás... —

—¿Experiencia? —bufo sarcásticamente como respuesta

—Más de la que crees... oh y otra cosa... —se acercó a su oído y le susurro rápidamente —Si vuelves a tocar a mi esposa, te mostraré los años de experiencia en batalla que te faltan... —se alejó y se procedió a sentarse

—Oh... que miedo... —siguió al azabache y después de unos minutos estaban todos compartiendo la mesa y disfrutando de la cena, platicaron ciertas anécdotas y comparaban lugares, situaciones, e incluso las personalidades alternas de sus compañeros de equipo, así prosiguieron hasta que Sasuke decidió que era importante saber cómo solucionar su situación

—Ahora... ya que encontramos a tu amigo, es necesario saber cómo regresarlos, no sabemos si haya consecuencias... —

—Ya que lo dices, ¿cómo fue que llegaron aquí? —pregunto la ninja médico, los jóvenes se miraron entre sí y analizaron sus últimos recuerdos

—Llegue a lo conclusión que quizá era por esto —el joven Sasuke enseño en su muñeca un brazalete delgado y plateado —Creo que esto nos trajo aquí. Pequeña, nunca aceptes obsequios gratis de gente desconocida, no sabes que hechizo o maldad pueda tener en él—explico dirigiéndose a Sarada

—Incluso sin advertirme, es más que obvio que nunca aceptaría algo así, me preocupa que siendo menor que tú sepa identificar el peligro —respondió simplemente avergonzando al Uchiha

—¿Dices que alguien te dio eso nada más? ¿Como pasó? —

—Pues, estábamos caminando por la aldea, justo como aquí estaba repleto de gente, y llegamos a un puesto en particular... —narro Sakura

_**FLASHBACK**_

—_Oh vamos cariño, ¿de verdad ni al menos media hora? Hoy es un día especial —insistía el Uchiha siguiendo a la pelirrosa_

—_Ya te dije que estoy ocupada ahora, podemos hablar mañana—contesto mientras avanzaba más rápido — "Si no lo pierdo de vista verá que estoy planeando regalarle algo" —_

—_Vamos —la detuvo tomando su brazo —Mira que maravillosos puestos hay, por ejemplo, aquí —la arrastro a una mesa cubierta de collares, anillos, artesanías y un señor y una joven lo atendían—Mira esto, es bonita ¿no te gusta? déjame regalártela —de manera aleatoria recogió el brazalete y se lo enseño a la chica_

—_Tiene un excelente gusto joven, ese brazalete tiene historia detrás, los usuarios aprendieron a tomar la decisión correcta después de ciertas experiencias y eventos, por el día de hoy, puede llevársela, mi regalo para ustedes joven pareja —emocionado con esto último el Uchiha le dirigió una mirada esperanzado a la oji jade, quien está solo ignoro lo que le hombre menciono_

—_Ya te dije que no necesito que me des nada, si tanto la quieres, úsala tú o es más, dásela a alguna de esas chicas con las que sales tanto—dicho esto comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria_

—_Espera, no te, oh gracias, señor —agradeció al hombre y fue tras la pelirrosa_

—_¿Puedes detenerte? ¿Te diviertes con esto? Sabes que nos podemos meter en problemas al brindar las reliquias de esa manera —reprendió la joven que acompañaba al caballero_

—_Oh vamos, sabes perfectamente que ambos están locos el uno por el otro, solo necesitan un pequeño empujón, es por un bien —_

—_Pero sabes que nuestro clan es muy estricto respecto a compartir libremente esto, si nuestra señora se entera, no quiero imaginarme, recuerda la situación de su nieta —_

—_Yo apoyo a la chica porque lo hizo por la persona que ama, pero en efecto, no me gustaría estar aislado... —_

—_Mejor regresemos tío... —resignado el hombre recogió rápidamente y en un parpadeo su presencia desapareció_

_..._

—_Espera, ¿porque huyes de mí? Quiero acercarme a ti... —en el momento que iba a alcanzar el brazo de la joven una luz centelleante llamo la atención de ambos y no recordaron nada más_

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

—Pues en efecto, no sabría por dónde comenzar más que por eso —opino la joven Sakura

—¿No puedes llevarlos, papá? Puedes cruzar dimensiones con el Rinnegan, ¿no es así? —

—No es lo mismo, Sarada. Así no funciona esto, nunca he estado en su mundo, si lo intento, gastaré chakra en vano, y sabes la cantidad que consume... —

—¿Que les parece si mañana en la mañana hablamos con Naruto? Tal vez conozca alguna manera, podríamos revisar registros antiguos o podemos consultarlo con los _Kages_ —sugirió la pelirrosa mayor —Me gustaría discutir algo contigo querido, chicos, al lado de la habitación de Sarada está el cuarto de huéspedes, nos encargaremos de recoger esto, hay un _futón_ dentro del armario si no pueden dormir en la misma cama claro, si están a gusto de esa manera adelante —

—Sasuke dormirá en el _futón_ —rápidamente exclamo mientras seguían a la pelinegra hacia las habitaciones, la primera en entrar fue la oji jade quien de paso coloco en una mesa cercana la bolsa con el dulce que había comprado, minutos después entro su compañero y la pelinegra se dirigió a su habitación al ver que los invitados habían ingresado en el cuarto

—Ahora, Sasuke-kun, la verdad es que fue una gran coincidencia, que tu regreso a Konoha fue el día de hoy... Um... la verdad es que hoy... —

—Lo sé... —interrumpió e inclino su cabeza observándola a los ojos —La próxima vez será... —dicho esto le realizo el usual _poke _en la frente de la pelirrosa causando su sonrisa de ternura aparecer en su rostro

—A decir verdad —rápidamente se dirigió al refrigerador y de ahí sacó una caja mediana decorada —Esto es de parte mío y de Sarada —lo dejo frente a Sasuke y una cuchara al lado. El azabache quien se había levantado anteriormente se sentó de nueva cuenta frente al objeto, dio una ultima mirada a su mujer y esta asintió, por lo que prosiguió a abrirlo, levanto la tapa que lo cubría y dentro de este se encontraba un plato debajo de lo que parecía ser una esfera de chocolate. Sasuke sudo frío por un momento, recordando los primeros picnics que había compartido con la kunoichi durante su viaje, si bien su esposa había aprendido a cocinar antes de contraer nupcias, fue testigo y víctima de muchos de los platillos de ella, y la forma y el color le dieron esos recuerdos —Anda, intenta romperlo con la cuchara —sugirió señalando con la mirada el cubierto. Tomo con su única mano el objeto, y levemente golpeo el chocolate congelado, este se dividió en dos, revelando el interior de la esfera, a pesar de que los postres no eran de su devoción, este le entraban ganas de comerlo, dentro del chocolate endurecido, se encontraba diversos elementos de los cuales logro interpretar como helado de matcha y más chocolate —Es un ganaché de chocolate oscuro, té matcha y helado de lichis, fue una receta algo compleja, pero Sarada y yo dimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo —

—Ya veo... gracias... Buen provecho... —Sasuke tomó un poco del helado y lo combino con uno de los pedazos del chocolate endurecido y lo llevo a su boca, si bien, era dulce al principio, el matcha ayudaba a aligerar el dulzor, de por sí, no era afán de los dulces, ya tenía una excepción, realmente le había gustado ese platillo, que incluso volvió a probar bocado —Esta delicioso, gracias...—esto alegro en gran medida a la pelirrosa quien abiertamente expreso su estado de ánimo sonriendo ampliamente

—Que bueno, estaba preocupada que no estuviesen balanceados los sabores, como lo hicimos rápidamente antes de que llegarás, no tuvimos oportunidad de probarlo para saber si estaba bueno —esto llamo la atención del pelinegro quien pensó en realizarle una travesura

—¿Quieres probarlo...? —

—¿Eh, seguro? —de inmediato el Uchiha llevo una porción considerable a su boca —Bueno, la verdad si estoy curiosa en probar que sabor... —en un descuido de la ninja médico, el azabache aprovecho para abrazarla por la cintura mientras unía sus labios con los de ella compartiendo el postre en un beso apasionado sorprendiendo por supuesto a la joven, cuando Sasuke estuvo satisfecho se retiro con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro

—¿Quieres volver a probar...? —pregunto divertido a la sonrojada y avergonzada chica, sin embargo, en ningún momento negó el ofrecimiento

* * *

—Era en serio cuando dije que dormirías en el _futón_ —recalco Sakura

—Sabes que no es necesario, además es una buena oportunidad para compartir un espacio juntos —comento de manera coqueta

—Claro, después de todo tienes experiencia de sobra en la cama... —murmuro molesta

—¿Tienes algo que decirme? Ojalá no estés realizando esos comentarios con la intención del doble sentido, sabes perfectamente que no sería capaz, no contigo —

—¿No conmigo? ¿Quieres decir que con otras 'si'? —

—¡Claro que no! Sabes muy bien que tú eres diferente—

—Sasuke, lo que me dices se contradice con tus acciones, cuando me das cumplidos y me coqueteas...me lo tomo en serio, y me duele porque estoy segura que se lo dices a las demás —Sakura se sentó en el borde de la cama con la cabeza gacha —Al principio, solo te veía como compañero, tus actitudes me molestaban, porque coqueteabas con cualquier chica sin importarte que alguien te tomara en serio y saliese lastimada, sigo en contra de que sigas practicando eso. Pero últimamente has permanecido a mi lado y comencé a ver un lado más sensible de ti, en cuanto conmigo... sabes cómo me siento, en cuanto depender de alguien, la mayoría de mi vida he estado sola... y cuando perdí mi oportunidad con Menma, estuviste para mí. Después de eso comencé a tomarte en serio... lo que me dedicabas o me dabas, lo atesoraba con cariño... pero... me doy cuenta que no soy diferente de las demás... —no era capaz de verlo a los ojos, no sabía como pero se le había confesado, o eso creía ella, esperaba que el joven captara lo que le quiso decir, ella sabía que no había sido franca ni directa pero era complicado después por lo que habían pasado. El Uchiha no respondía y eso la puso nerviosa, entonces sintió movimiento, las manos de él se posicionaron en las rodillas de ella, se había acuclillado y buscó la mirada de la chica, casi como si pidiera permiso, ascendió una de sus manos para acariciar la mejilla de ella

—¿Que no eres diferente? No puedes estar más equivocada —susurro —Eres inteligente, valiente, hermosa, astuta, sabes lo que valiosa que eres... para mí, eres mi prioridad, desde hace mucho tiempo, que me siento atraído hacia ti, pero guarde distancia porque estabas enamorada de Menma, en ese entonces decidí que lo mejor sería dejarte ir si de esa manera eras feliz al lado de él. No tienes idea cuanto quería golpearlo cuando derramaste lagrimas por su culpa, tu hiciste lo mismo con él, me mostraste el ejemplo. La verdad no me siento orgulloso por las acciones que hecho, creo que coqueteaba con las demás... solo para que me notaras, o es que nunca te has preguntado porque siempre estoy con alguien cuando te acercas, o te cuento de primera instancia que saldré con alguien; siempre has estado en mis pensamientos y haría lo que fuese por ti... por favor, cree en mis palabras...— lentamente, comenzó a acercar su rostro al de ella, esperando por su reacción, lo que no esperaba era que ella fuese que rompiese la distancia sin dudar, fue solo un ligero toque que no duro ni 5 segundos, pero para Sakura sintió que realmente se había armado de valor, a Sasuke se le hizo tierno ese gesto, entonces con más seguridad, con ambas manos tomo el rostro de la oji jade y de nueva cuenta volvió a unir sus labios con ella en un movimiento lento y con cuidado, como si de porcelana fuese. Después de unos segundos se separaron lentamente y mantuvieron sus frentes unidas con una sonrisa en ambos rostros — Wow... —fue lo único que logro articular el joven, la chica realizo ciertas miradas a la bolsa que traía anteriormente y esto hizo que estuviese curioso, ella la alcanzo y la abrió, de ella saco la caja restante y la coloco frente a él. —¿Es... para mí? —ella asintió y emocionado procedió a abrirlo y lo maravilloso en su opinión, fue la inscripción en el chocolate, 'Déjame permanecer a tu lado'

—Estuviste para mí siempre, ahora déjame estar yo para ti... por favor... —susurro la chica

—Sí, sabes que sí, te prometo que siempre estaré contigo... —

—Debo advertirte que no soy fácil de manejar, ya lo sabes bien, entonces, no más coqueteos con chicas ¿de acuerdo? —

—Por supuesto, tienes mi palabra, no tienes idea lo feliz que me hace, el saber que por fin pude acercarme a ti... —en ese instante el brazo del azabache volvió a liberar un cegador brillo, llamando la atención de ambos —¿De nuevo? ¡Acércate a mí! ¡Esta vez no dejaré que nos separemos! —exclamo abrazando a la chica

—Espera... ya entendí, ¿recuerdas lo que mencionaste antes de que llegáramos aquí? ¿y lo que dijo el señor? Sobre tomar la decisión correcta en base a experiencias, ¿qué era lo que dudabas en decidir? —

—Si debía acércame a ti o... ¡oh, cariño, ya entiendo! ¡Se cumplió mi deseo! —en ese instante aparecieron Sarada y las contra parte de la pareja abriendo la puerta de golpe

—¡¿Que está pasando?! —pregunto la joven con lentes ingresando a la habitación

—Regresamos a casa —respondió Sakura, en seguida los cuerpos de los dos comenzaron a desaparecer lentamente —Vaya, veo no fui la única que te dio chocolate —se dirigió al Uchiha mayor quien comprendió su comentario, se llevó su dedo al labio y encontró rastro del regalo que Sarada y Sakura le habían brindado—¡Muchas gracias otra yo! ¡Espero algún día volvernos a ver! ¡Me dio gusto conocerte, Sarada! —dijo despidiendo a la _genin_ con la mano siendo correspondida de igual manera

—¡Si es posible me encantaría! —se despidieron ambas agitando las manos

—Cuida bien a tu familia, tienes una hija y una esposa maravillosas —aconsejo el Uchiha más joven al mayor

—... Sí, que bueno que pudieron arreglar las cosas —ante eso, el joven Sasuke abrazo por la cintura a la joven Sakura, cada minuto se desvanecían, finalmente se despidieron ambos con una reverencia y finalmente no hubo rastro alguno de ellos en la habitación

—Parece que han regresado, espero se encuentren bien —dijo la pelinegra

—Yo pienso que sí, ahora, Sasuke-kun —llamo la pelirrosa al ninja —¿Recibiste chocolate por parte de ella? —

—Uh... sí, pero fue solo por ayudarla... —respondió evitando la mirada inquisitiva de Sakura

—Oh, ¿en serio? —

—Sin embargo, es una fecha que creo poder acostumbrarme, aunque bueno, no tengo derecho de hablar, debería actualizarme sobre fechas como estas... el año siguiente espero poder celebrarlo con ustedes de nuevo... la aldea era un caos... lo bueno es que esto finalmente termino —

—Ay cariño, no estés tan seguro —comento la pelirrosa tomando la mano de él —¿Has escuchado sobre el "14 de marzo? —y ahí finalmente comprendió que el mundo realmente había avanzado y con nuevas fechas especiales por delante, afortunadamente, tenía con quien compartirlos y estaba emocionado por descubrirlo con su familia.

* * *

¡Espero hayan disfrutado este One Shot! Estoy pensando en escribir otro dedicado al encuentro entre "Charasuke" , Sakura y Sarada, pero será para más adelante. Me alegro mucho de poder participar en esto, cabe aclarar que no quise utilizar el nombre por el cual relacionan al Sasuke de la película, preferí dejarlo de esa manera.

Estoy ansiosa por leer lo que los demás han compartido, fue una gran experiencia, ya vi que participamos muchos, ¡que gane el mejor! :D

Saludos y bendiciones a todos, gracias por dedicar algo de su valioso tiempo a mis escritos

—KaryKC


End file.
